


Softly Sam's

by Prplprincez



Series: Speakeasy Days [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Beating someone with a baseball bat, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Sam Wilson, Brock Rumlow is an ass in every universe, Bucky fucks up, Character Death, Chloroform, Cigarette girls, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Face Slapping, First Time Blow Jobs, Gangster Bucky, Guns, Kidnapping, Knives, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mob bucky, No condoms in my universe but wrap it up people, OFC is new to BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Prohibition, Prostitution, Sebastian Stan's GQ photo shoot is to blame, Speakeasies, Threatening of rape but no actual rape, Tommy Guns, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Writer has never written Tony Stark except in passing so please be nice, gang fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: Lily is a nice, naive girl who ends up working for local gangster James Barnes.  How long will she be so naive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The GQ photos started this.  
> I have to thank @angryschnauzer for being my beta  
> The_whIP_hand_81 for listening to me whine about slang  
> @slaughterme-Barnes and @264jana for their incredible wonderful manips they made me for this story. Please do not usee the manips. But do check out their tumblers. They are all the best things when it comes to Steve and Bucky art!!!

Lily walks towards the nondescript building on Flatbush Avenue and hopes she looks alright.  She had just cut her hair, Nat insisted it was the right look for the job, and she just wasn’t sure.  She finds the building, it doesn’t look like much, the writing on the window says “Second Hand Furniture”

She goes behind the building, following the instructions Natasha gave her, to the back door and knocks 3 times.  She waits and wrings her hands. What is she doing? She knows that working in a speakeasy is against the law and she has never done anything wrong before. She was raised to be a good girl, obey the law, listen to her elders and now she is at this place.  She starts to turn when the door opens. 

 

Clint is taking inventory when he hears the 3 knocks. He is expecting the girl that Nat told him about last night so he walks over to the door and looks through the peephole.  He sees a young woman, her green eyes darting around the alley, giving away the aura of nervousness, with her short dark hair falling across her face. She looks exactly like the dame he is waiting for.  He opens the door and watches her jump.

“Hey, hey.  Calm down. Ain’t nuthin gonna get ya here.  You Lily?” he asks her.

“Yes I am.  Are you James?” she replies.

Clint chuckles at that.  It’s not an unusual question.  Bucky does get his picture in the paper every now and then but not everybody reads it.  

“Nah, I’m Clint.  I run this here gin mill.  Come on and have a seat. Let’s jaw for a bit.”

He takes a chair off the top of a table and puts it on the floor for her and grabs one for him.  They sit down and he asks her a few innocent questions. Mostly about her family and where she grew up.  He can see she is very nervous and innocent to the ways of the world. He wants to help her to relax and talking about her family and home might help.

 

Lily tells Clint how she used to live with her parents in the Bronx and one day she came home and her father had died.  His heart they said. Not a week later, her mother followed him. She had no other relatives but her mother’s sister. She moved in with her and was sleeping on her aunt’s couch in Brooklyn.  She got a job at the corner Woolworths, working the counter. It was there that she met Natasha. Nat had come in for some coffee and the two got to talking. Nat realized that Lily looked perfect for Softly Sam’s.  She knew that James was always looking to see new faces there and so she suggested that Lily go and talk to Clint. 

It’s pretty much what Nat had told him about her.  She has a nice look about her and he knows that it’s the kind that Bucky likes having around.  She really is naive. That won’t be the case for long working here, but he’ll start her out as a cigarette girl.  

 

“Thank you, I won’t let you down,” she tells him.

“Just look pretty, keep the fellas happy and you’ll have no beef with me,” he replies.  She nods and he shows her out the door. He really hopes that Bucky likes this one. He hasn’t been too happy with the last couple of dames Clint hired.  The first thing they wanted to do was Bucky and try and trap him into a ring. He ain’t looking for none of that. And Clint doesn’t want to end up being taken for a ride.

 

James “The Winter Wolf” Barnes wakes up and is glad to see that Sam got whatsername out of his bed.  He hates when they are still there when he gets up. It's not that he doesn't want a relationship, he does. It's just not with some dame who willingly falls into his bed. 

Bucky never has trouble filing his bed. He comes from money and dames seem to like that.  As the oldest son of George Barnes, magazine and newspaper publisher, he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He mostly stayed out of trouble when he was younger until he met Steve. Steve was pretty small for his age and got picked on for it.  James - as he was still called back then - soon became a force to be reckoned with, and it was that point Sam joined their crew. Some neighborhood bullies thought it would be okay to mess with Sam on what had become James’ block. He straightened them out real quick and soon the twosome became a trio.  By the time they were teenagers, James had a small gang of his own and was making his own money. 

Now he lives in a 4 story walk on Bleecker Street in Brooklyn.  He grew up a few blocks away from here and knows the neighborhood.  Just cause he is on the wrong side of the law doesn’t mean he is gonna leave his old neighbors.  He makes sure the older women his mother is friends with stay safe and he is gonna keep it that way. 

 

Sam knocks on the door and peeks in.  That ass of a bodyguard better have coffee, he thinks.

He has to met with Steve and go over figures.  He has his fingers in off track betting, illegal booze, and underground gambling houses.  He stays away from drugs and women cause that’s just bad business to get into. And he has plenty of joints over the 5 boroughs, so it’s important to keep on top of it. But God help the person that tries to screw him over.  

It’s mid morning and he needs to get up and moving.  Sam hands him the coffee he brought in with him and leaves Bucky to get up.  He takes a large gulp of coffee and sets it next to his bed.

He climbs out of bed and pulls on his pants, just buttoning them up, leaving the suspenders down.  Walking into his attached bathroom, he looks into the mirror. He hates that he needs to shave daily.  He goes on Saturdays to the barber down on the corner but during the week he does it himself. He turns on the water and lets it heat up.  As he is waiting, he looks himself over. He isn’t a vain man but he knows he’s a good looking fella. He doesn’t sit around like a lot of other guys who run crews, but actually does some of the dirty work, lifting barrels of hooch, has put the screws on guys, and has thrown people out of any of his joints.  It shows in his biceps, which are defined and solid. His chest, which has some hair sprinkled about, is broad and firm. Dames seem to like running their hands over it. He sees the scar from a knife fight he had with some sap who thought of moving in on his area. Nobody has seen that chump in a while. 

 

He strops his razor and gets his stubble nice and wet.  He has drops of water falling down his neck and chest but he lets it drip down.  He gets the shaving soap mixed up into a nice lather and brushes it over his face.  He cranes his neck up as he places the razor to his neck and begins to shave himself.  He is as familiar with this razor as he is with the knife he still carries on him. Both blades are kept smooth and well taken care of, one to keep his face smooth, the other to protect him if Sam and Steve can’t get there fast enough.  Soon enough his face is smooth and sharp and he wipes it clean with the towel hanging over his shoulder. 

 

When Lily showed up for work that night, she was still very nervous.  But when Clint gave her the outfit she was supposed to wear, she turned tomato red!  She had never in her life worn a skirt that short! Her parents must be rollin’ over in their graves right now. It’s red and blue and shows her knees!  And where are the sleeves? There were thick straps that tied behind her neck that held her top up. 

“You gonna stand there all day or you gonna change,” Natasha asks her.

“Oh my Lord, you scared me Natasha.  It’s just this outfit, it’s shocking,” Lily tells her.

“You’ll get used to it.  You’re supposed to make the fellas like ya, make ‘em wanna buy what you’re selling, even if it’s all in their imagination.  Dontcha worry. Clint won’t let anything happen to you if you don’t want it to. If you say no, and they keep touchin’ you, you just let him know and he’ll handle it,” Nat reassures her.

“Alright, I can do that, I think.”

“You’ll do fine.  I’m gonna be out there tonight,  don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on ya.”

“Thanks, Natasha.  I’m gonna get ready then.”

“And call me Nat.  Everyone does”

Lily nods her head and starts to change.  Nat walks out of the back room that is used as a changing room for the girls.  She hopes she is right about Lily. James needs to settle down and she thinks once he sees Lily... well, she can only hope.

 

Bucky has spent the day handling business.  He had been dealing with his different club managers all day.  It was an easy day compared to others, he didn’t have to threaten anybody yet, but he wanted to head over to his favorite club, Softly Sam’s.  He couldn’t say if it was because it was the nicest of his joints, because people left him alone there, or maybe just because he knew Clint for years and he took good care of Bucky.  But he showed up there every night. He never came at the same time, he didn’t want to give his enemies any kind of routine. He enjoyed all the amenities there, the women, booze and dancing.  Sam and Steve always went in first to check the place out, and of course Clint was good about who he let in, but you could never be too careful. After Sam came back to his car and gave him the all clear, Bucky walked in and went straight to his table in the back.  He wanted to watch all the action and not be observed. 

 

Clint saw the trio walk in and gave Sam and Steve a nod.  He looks around for Lily, finally seeing her by Nat.

“Lily, come ‘ere,” Clint says, snapping his fingers at her.  

“Yes, Clint.  What do you need?” she asks him, rushing over.

“See that table over in the corner?  The one that was empty all night?” he asks her.

“Yes.”

“I want you to be very attentive to that table tonight. Keep them smiling,” he tells her.

“No problem,” she replies.

 

Lily checks her cigarette box to make sure its fully stocked with the different packs of cigarettes, the different cigars, candies, chewing gum, lighted roses and yo-yos.  Seeing that it’s a little low, she heads to the back to refill it. She also takes the opportunity to check herself out in the mirror. She makes sure her hair is in place and her lipstick is perfect and then heads back out.  The men at that table must be important since Clint hasn’t asked her to do that for any other tables and she hasn't noticed him call any of the other girls over all night. She wonders why he chose her. It was her first night and she was still very nervous, she hopes she doesn't mess up. 

When she gets to the table she doesn’t recognize any of the three men but one of the men is quite the sheik.  He has a cleft chin, strong jaw, blue eyes that could see right through you, his lips were plump but turned down like he was planning something.  His tongue just then came out and licked the lower one and she felt all her breath leave her. He has on a tan glen plaid suit and a brown and orange striped tie. His hands look like he works some, not smooth like a lot of guys she has seen. He has long fingers and on his left hand he has a signet ring on his pinky and an onyx ring on his ring finger. She barely gets out the “Cigars, cigarettes?” he is so good looking.

 

When Bucky hears the cigarette girl speak, he looks up.  Standing in front of them was a beautiful gal with short black hair, the greenest eyes he had ever seen and gams that went on for days.  He is speechless. He can’t stop looking at her and soon he feels a smack on his arm. He looks over and Steve is fake coughing. 

“Cigars, cigarettes?” he hears this vision ask.

“What’s your name sweetheart?” he asks her.

“Lily,” she answers.

“Lily, do you have any of that Wrigley’s Gum in that box,” he asks, knowing full well she does.

“Yes sir I sure do,” she tells him, reaching down and picking up the pack.  Handing it to him, she says, “That’ll be 5 cents.”

“Here’s a dollar, keep the change sweetheart.”  He watches her eyes go wide, but she says thank you without gushing.  He watches as she takes care of Steve and Sam and they flirt some with her, nothing much due to the fact that they can tell that he has his eye on her.  He gives her a wink before she leaves their table and then turns to Steve.

“What da fuck?” he says.

“What?” Steve says with a laugh.

“You fuckin smacked me.  What the hell,” Bucky replies.

“You looked like a fish on a hook.  That’s not how you impress dames. Dinna I teach you nuthin’?”

They all start to laugh because Bucky knows he’s right.  He had to have made a great first impression, just sitting there with his jaw flapped open.  At least the big tip made up for it. The dame had to know she was a sheiba, the men in the room couldn’t keep their eyes off of her.

Their drinks arrive just then and Bucky sits back, content to watch her walk around the room and enjoy the atmosphere, for now.  

 

Bucky is enjoying the music when he hears one of the dames say “I said stop it!”  He looks around and sees the new gal pulling away from a guy and him say to her “But baby, you know you want it.”  Bucky jumps out of his seat so fast the chair falls to the floor in a loud clatter. He rushes over to the two of them with Sam and Steve close behind.  He grabs the mug by the collar and pulls him away from the girl, Lily is her name he remembers, and shakes him hard.

“When one of my dames says no. it means no! Ya follow?” Bucky tells him.

The guy shakes his head yes but that wasn’t enough for Bucky.  

“I can’t hear you,” he tells him.

“Yes sir Mr. Barnes, I gotcha,” the man says.

“Now apologize to the nice lady,” Bucky tells him, pulling harder on his collar.

“I’m sorry ma’am, it won’t happen again,” he gets out.

Lily can only nod, the entire scene in front of her a little much for her first night.

“Damn straight it won’t happen again, cause you ain’t coming back here, are ya?”

“No sir Mr. Barnes, I won’t be back,” he answers, hoping now that he can get out of here with his life.

Bucky lets go of the man and looks to Clint with a jerk of his head.  Clint nods and grabs the man’s arm, “Let’s go. Don’t let me catch you ‘round here again.”  The man begins to swear on his mother’s grave he won’t come around again. 

 

Bucky now looks at Lily.  She is shaking a little and he guides her over to his table.  

“Sit down,” he tells her in a voice that bodes no arguing.  He helps her take her cigarette box off and helps her to sit. He sits down next to her and hands her his drink, “Drink it,” he tells her and she does.  She shakes her head at the taste and makes a sour face. He thinks he has probably given her her first taste of alcohol and wonders what else he can give her her first taste of.  

“Thank you Mr. Barnes.  Natasha told me that Clint wouldn’t let anything like that happen, but that was super nice of you,” she gets out.

“Lily, that’s your name?” 

She nods.  He leans close to her ear and whispers “I’m not a nice man.  But I take care of what’s mine. Don’t forget that.” Bucky pulls away and leans back on his chair.

Lily shivers but not because of what happened with the man Bucky had thrown out.  No it’s the implication that she belongs to him. She doesn’t know if he means that by working there or that he wants something more of an intimate nature.  She just doesn’t know what to say right now and figures it’s best to say nothing. After taking another drink, she starts to get up.

“Hey where ya going?” Bucky asks her.

“I have to get back to work, Mr. Barnes.  Thank you again,” she tells him.

“You do know this is my joint and if I don’t want you to go, you don’t have to?”

“I know, but this is my first night and I really want to do my job,” she replies.

“I wish some of the fellas working for me had your attitude.  Go ahead and get to work. I’ll keep an eye on ya,” he tells her with a smile.

 

He is still there when Softly Sam’s closes, which is unlike him.  He usually finds himself company for the night and leaves. But tonight he has sat and watched Lily.  Steve and Sam have each found themselves girls and have them sitting close. They are whispering into their ears and the girls are giggling.  Bucky knows the two of them will have company tonight. He is hoping that he will too. 

When Clint shoos the last few customers out, Bucky gets up and walks over to Lily.  He walks with a purpose, dames don’t tell the Winter Wolf no. They want to be in his bed and he sees no reason why Lily will be any different.

 

Lily is walking towards the back room to change when she sees Bucky headed her way.  He is walking, no strutting, towards her, a smirk on his face. She gets the feeling that the “mine” he was mentioning earlier really meant in the intimate way.  She stops where she is at and waits for him to reach her. Might as well get this over with.

“Lily, how was your first night?” he asks.

“Well besides some sap not listening when I said no and having to be rescued, it went pretty well Mr. Barnes.  How was yours?” she replies.

“Please, Lily, call me Bucky.  I got to rescue a beautiful dame, so it went very well,” he said.  “You know Lily, I’m not exactly ready to call it a night. Why don’t you come on over for a nightcap.  I have a great place not far from here.”

“Mr. Barnes,” she starts and he wags his finger.  “I mean Bucky. I’m not that type of girl. And I hope it doesn’t mean my job here, I really like it.  But I just don’t go home with men. I hope you understand that.”

 

Lily is worrying her lip, and while Bucky really wants to sink his teeth into that lip, he places his large hand on her arm and runs it up and down.  

“Lily, what did I tell that sap, hmm?  When one of my girls say no, it means no.  I can respect that. I’m not the kinda fella that forces dames by holding their jobs over their heads.  My mother would have my head. Your job is safe.”

He could see the tension rush out of her body.  “Now, I do want Scott to walk you home. After that incident I want you to be safe, ya follow?”  

He waits until she nods and then looks over to Scott standing by the door.  With a jerk of his head Scott comes over. He leans over and whispers into Scott’s ear and Scott nods with what seems like everything Bucky tells him.

“Ok Lily, Scott here is gonna wait for you to change and then he will walk you home.  If he is anything less than a gentleman, you let me know. Also, he will pick you up for work tomorrow.  Be ready for him. Now go get changed.”

 

As he watches her walk off, he is surprised to realize he isn’t all that interested in finding another companion for the night.  Lily intrigues him and a dame hasn’t affected him that way in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly's aunt finds out about her new job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manips created by slaughterme-barnes and 264jana on Tumblr for me and for this story. Do not use with out permission. Beta'd by angryschnauzer please check them all out.

Bucky can't stop thinking of Lily.  Most dames he fucks them and then forgets them. But this one, she’s on his mind all the damn time. Maybe it's ‘cause she turned him down and did it so sweetly too. But he wants her and what Bucky wants, Bucky gets. 

 

He tries to make her see how dames fall all over him. Usually he comes with just Steve and Sam to the joint but since Lily turned him down he has been showing up with a dame on each arm. Every time Lily glances his way he makes sure he has his hands wandering over their skin, whispering in their ears. After a few days he can see the fire flashing in her eyes. He smirks as she turns away. He's getting to her. Little does she know, he sends the girls home and he goes home alone. He only wants her at this point. 

 

And when he gets home, he has to take himself in hand.  He hasn’t had to do that since he was an eager kid who didn’t know nuthin’ bout dames.  As he lies in his bed he thinks about all the things he wants to do to Lily and have her do to him.  He spits in his hand and wraps his hand around his hard cock. As he moves his fist up and down himself he can picture Lily’s ruby red lips wrapped around him as he fucks into her mouth, his fist holding her still.  As he runs his thumb over the head he thinks of fucking into her tight virgin cunt. He knows she's a virgin and he can't wait to claim that pussy all for himself. Just that thought alone makes him pump himself harder and faster and soon he is spilling his seed all over his abdomen and fist.  

  
  


Lily sees him bringing different girls in every night, sometimes two at the same time.  And they are real lookers. They all wear silky dresses that show off their assets, with lipstick, rouge and kohl on their eyes.  They look all ritzy and Lily, she only wears lipstick for work and still wears long skirts when she isn’t here. That first night, when Mr. Barnes asked her to come out, he was just seeing how far she would let him go.  He wasn’t interested in a regular boring girl like her. It was just her dreaming that he had been even slightly interested in her.

 

She can’t figure out why Clint keeps having her continue work his table but she knows better to than to say anything.  She was raised to listen to her elders and those who are in charge, so she just keeps smiling and does what she is told.  When she gets to his table, he ignores the women with him and give her his full attention. He always asks if Scott is being a gentleman with her and if she likes her job.  Then he buys the cheapest item she has, pays with a dollar and insists that she keep the change, always giving her a wink and that sly smile of his.

 

Scott has been waiting for her every day before work though.  He picks her up in a brand new Model A Ford. She has never been in a car before and she enjoys both the ride and the company.  Scott always treats her like a lady and only touches her to help her both in and out of the car. She knows that he was to walk her home that first night and pick her up the next day but every day since?  He just waits around watching things while she works and then when she is ready to leave, he nods to Mr. Barnes and tells her he is taking her home. 

  
  


Scott really enjoys watching over Lily. She doesn't know that he is her bodyguard and Bucky has made it clear to him that she isn't to know. He is to pick her up and take her home but also when he gets up he is to watch her from a distance and make sure nothing happens to her. Nobody but Sam and Steve really know that he is carrying a torch for her but he would rather be safe than sorry. Besides keeping an eye on her, Scott tells Bucky little things about her, like about her family, different things she likes, just like Bucky has asked him to do. But what she told him today is not what Bucky is gonna to want to hear.

When Bucky walks in, Scott waits until Bucky has gotten settled, his first drink in front of him and Lily in his sights, before heading over to his table.  Most of the fellas know it’s better to give him bad news when he is calm, and him having a scotch in him and his eye on Lily will help. He knows his boss ain’t gonna be happy but he’s lucky that Bucky isn’t the kinda guy to take bad new out on his crew.  

 

“Boss we have a situation,” Scott begins.

“Whaddya mean ‘a situation,’”Bucky replies.  “Sit down and tell me what da fuck is going on.”

 

Scott sits down next to Bucky and tells him what happened when he picked up Lily.  When she came out of the house she looked as if she had been crying. So he asked her what had happened.  She just started crying again and said that it didn’t matter, he couldn’t help her. He told her that telling somebody always helped and handed her his handkerchief.  She nodded and the story poured out of her. Her aunt had woke her up and had words with her. Seems some busybody had told the aunt that Lily was working for some gangster.  Said she was a pro skirt. And the aunt refused to have a two-bit whore under her roof. When Lily told her all she did was sell cigarettes and candies the aunt slapped her and called her a liar.  She told Lily as she left for work today that if it was for that gangster, she had no home to come back to. Lily said she came today because her aunt already believes the lies about her, what does it matter.  Scott got her calmed down when they got to Sam’s and he told her he was gonna get it handled and not to worry.

 

Bucky is fuming.  He wants to strangle the aunt and the busybody who told these lies about his Lily. He has to take care of this and it has to happen now.  Lily has no home to go to when she gets off work. He turns his head slightly until he sees Clint. Catching his eye he jerks his head and then turns back around.  He then leans over to Steve and tells him what Scott has said. He finishes off with a “get these dames outta here” and looks up to see Clint in front of him. 

 

Steve stands up and tells the women it’s time to go.  The looks on their faces say a thousand words but neither Bucky nor Steve care.  Both men know that they will be more than ready to go out with Bucky again, any chance to try a get a handcuff on him.  After they head towards the door, Steve sits back down and waits to see what Bucky is gonna do. He can see that he is already explaining the situation to Clint,

 

“Nat has that extra room.  I want her staying there,” Bucky finishes telling him.

“You got it.  I’ll get Nat right on that,” Clint replies and walks away.

“Fuckin’ people don’t know when to shut their damn trap,” Bucky mumbles.  He needs to fix this. Normally he would hurt somebody, but this is Lily’s own family and he just can’t.  He doesn’t want to make her run from him, he wants her to run TO him. And that busybody, well, Lily is just gonna hav’ta get used to hearing things that ain’t true both working for him and if he can win her over.  

Lily is in the back restocking her cigarette box when Nat comes up to her. 

“You seem like something is bothering you.  Wanna talk about it?” Nat asks her.

Tears fill Lily’s eyes as she tells her the whole story.  “I love my job here Nat. Everybody is so nice. And the work, it’s not a hard as Woolworth’s was.  Yeah, I’m still on my feet the entire time, but the tips are so much better. I don’t know why Mrs. O’Bryan would say such lies about me.  I just don’t know what I’m gonna do,” Lily finishes.

“Ya know, I have an extra room.  Nobody is staying it. Why dontcha come stay with me?  We can split the expenses,” Nat tells her. 

“Why would you do that for me?  You hardly know me?” Lily replies.

“Cause you’re good people and you didn’t deserve that.  Plus it’ll be fun,”

“Thank you so much,” Lily says and hugs her.

“Now take a few minutes and get yourself together.”

  
  


Bucky couldn’t pay attention to whatever da fuck Steve and Sam were jawing about.  He was too busy watching the door to the back room where Nat and Lily were. He wanted results and he wanted them now.  He never was this way in anything else but this dame, she did things to him. Just when he was about to send Steve over, Nat came out.  She heads straight to Clint and he releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He reaches out and takes a big drink of his now watery scotch.   

After a few minutes Clint walks over and sits down with them.  

“She agreed.  Scott is gonna take Lily to Nat’s.  Ya feel better now Boss?”

“Fuck yea.  All that dame did was come work here and they throw her out like a piece of trash.  She was sleeping on a couch there. Now she’ll have some privacy at Nat’s,” Bucky said.  Then he adds, “ And you and Nat don’t be fuckin in the front room like animals anymore,” and they all laugh.

 

The rest of the night goes smoothly and at the end Bucky was still there.  He waits until Lily has a minute and then walks up to her.

“Lily, a minute.”

“Sure Mr. um Bucky,”

He places his large hand on the side of her face and slowly runs his thumb across her chin.

“I want you to remember you don’t have to be afraid to tell Scott things.  Or Clint or even Nat. They all work for me. I will take care of you. Don’cha forget Lily, I take care of what’s mine,” he tells her.

He turns and walks away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for Softly Sam’s 
> 
> Volstead Act Jan 1920-1933 also known as Prohibition.
> 
>  
> 
> 1920’s speak 
> 
> Carry a torch: Suffering from an unrequited love.  
> Gams: a woman’s legs  
> Gin Mill: Bar  
> Handcuff: An engagement ring or wedding band  
> Hooch: liquor  
> Jaw: Talk  
> Looker: pretty woman  
> Mugs: Men (especially refers to dumb ones)  
> Put the screws on: Question, get tough with  
> Pro skirt: prostitute  
> Ritzy: Elegant   
> Sap: A dumb guy  
> Sheba: A woman with sex appeal  
> Sheik: a good looking guy  
> Suspenders: British Braces  
> Take(n) for a ride: Drive off with someone in order to bump them off  
> Two-bits:$25, or 25 cents
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Source for my slang references  
> https://alcapones.com/slang_dictionary.php  
> What cigarette girls carried  
> https://www.famous-smoke.com/cigaradvisor/history-cigar-girl


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meets somebody from Bucky's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manips made for me and this story by the wonderful slaughterme- barnes and 264jana on Tumblr. Do not use without permission. Please go and checkout their blogs. They are amazing. Also thank you angryschnauzer and the_whip_hand_81. You two help me get every single chapter I write. Please check them out .

 

 

Lily enjoys living with Natasha. They share the same hours so her sleeping half the day isn't a problem like it was at her aunt’s. She has her own room and her very own bed, which is much more comfortable than the couch she was sleeping on previously,  and she sees a lot more of Clint. She didn't realize that they were an item until her second day there but what Nat does in her own place is none of her business. She does try to leave when he is still there in the early afternoon; hearing them have sex is uncomfortable to her.  She is still very attracted to Mr. Barnes, and the noises they make she imagines him making those sounds with her. She has never had sex; hasn’t even been kissed yet, and the thought of doing whatever it is that Clint and Nat are doing, well, it makes her feel warm inside and gives her a wanting need she doesn’t know how to fulfill.

Clint had spent the night again so Lily decides to go out window shopping.  As she was turning the corner she runs head first into a taller man. Before she can fall to the sidewalk below her, he catches her by the arms and saves her from further embarrassing herself.  Dark hair that had been slicked back, eyes so dark Texas wished its crude oil would be the same, and a wide smile that seemed to be more teeth than anything else.

“I'm so sorry,  I should have been watching where I was going,” she exclaims.

“No, no it’s my fault;  A pretty young thing like yourself should never have to apologise for walking anywhere,” he tells her.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” she replies. She looks him over and he isn’t that bad looking.  He’s about 5’10”, dark skinned with dark hair and brown eyes. He has on a grey glen plaid suit and is handsome in a rugged way.

“Only the pretty ones.  Are you alright? You didn’t get hurt did ya?” he asks.

“No you caught me in time.  Thank you,” she answers him, starting to feel a warmth in the pit of her stomach as he is so nice to her, in the past she’d only have been shouted at for not paying attention.

“Since I ran into ya, can I take you out for coffee sometime to make it up to you?” he asks hopefully.

“That’ll be swell,” she says, “my name is Lily, Lily D’Alessandro.”

“I’m Brock Rumlow, nice to meet you Lily, it's very pretty, like the flower... you got a last name to go with that?”

“D’Alessandro, Lily D’Alessandro...” she blushed.

“D’Alessandro... nice...”

“You’re the first person to say it right in a long time Mr Rumlow”

As they are arranging where to meet Lily sees Scott walking up.  She waves to him and Brock looks over. She thinks she sees a strange look on Brock’s face but it’s so fast and she just met him she isn’t sure.

“Funny to run into you,” Scott says.  “Who's the fella?”

“This is Brock, Scott.  He saved me from falling,” she answers.  She then tells him what happened.

“And now we’re gonna get some coffee.”

 Lily looks so happy, and Brock has a smirk on his face that Scott wants to wipe off.  Scott saw what happened and he knows it was an accident but this is not good. Brock is not somebody Lily needs to know, let alone get involved with.  He should have followed her closer so _he_ could have caught her,  Bucky is gonna have his head.  If only it had been _anybody else_ but Brock “Mad Dog” Rumlow, rival and ex-friend of Bucky Barnes.

 **

Bucky met Brock Rumlow when they both were students at Poly Prep Country Day School.  He was still going by James then and hadn’t met Steve yet. Brock was a little wilder than James, his father was in the steel business and his mother had died when he was an infant.  He was being raised by nannies and he had learned early to play up the “motherless child” bit. So as James met Steve and Sam and got his own reputation, it was Brock he went to for advice.

One thing Bucky did learn early on was that he loved being in control.  He had this _need_ to be in control.  Growing up his father was in control of everything and as James Barnes, son of George Barnes, he had no say in anything.  His father had decided where he went to school, what he and his sisters wore, where they went, what they did. It was only when he met little Steve Rogers that he finally tasted what having some control felt like.  He loved the control he had over the fellas that followed him around.

When he finally was with a dame, he thought that feeling would carry over there also.  It didn’t. Oh it was a great feeling, getting his prick wet, making a dame say his name.  But it just didn’t feel right, something was missing. The dames he was with; they were too sweet, too soft.  

 When he mentioned it to Brock, he got a look in his eye;

“I know what ya need Bucky.  There’s a place I know. It’s very private, ya have to know somebody to get in.  But...” Brock lowered his voice, “...you have a choice when ya get there. Either the dames can be in control, you know, so you can see what you really like, or you can be in charge.”

Bucky wasn’t sure about it.  It was a whorehouse after all.  But it couldn’t be any worse than the sex he already had.  He told him to set it up.

That Friday, Brock took him to Lucille’s ‘Massage Parlour’ and he met Ethel.  She was definitely not sweet or mealy mouthed. She tied his hands to the headboard, took a paddle to his ass and then sucked him until he was ready to blow his load and then stopped. She climbed on top of him and wouldn’t let him come until she had several times.  His life is changed by this. He went back the next night, only this time he was the one who did the tying up and paddling. And he really enjoyed it, he had found what was missing when he had sex. And now that he found it, it was going to stay.

 He went to Lucille's about once a week to try new things out. One night he takes a gal, ties her up and flogs her until he is hard and aching. He then fucks her mouth til he is ready to come then pulls out in time to spill over her face. He finds that exciting but not really something he wants to do again. Another time he has two of the girls and they while one is giving him head, the other is sitting on his face. Then he has them playing with each other as he takes himself in hand. When he comes they take turns cleaning him up. This he does plan on doing again. As he explores the different things he finds that a good smack on the ass with his hand really gets the dames going along with making them beg to come.  The power he has over their release gives him the control he craves.

Now when he finds a gal he wants to take out, he looks for one with a little more spunk to her, some dame he doesn't have to be as gentle with.  If only he could find a gal that wants him for more than his money and that would give up control in the sack like that he’d be a happy man.

 It was through Brock that Bucky met Natasha.  She was his girlfriend at the time. She was never one of his working girls but he way he talked about them always bothered her.  How they were only good for one thing, how women needed to learn to take it from the man, it never sat well with her. And when she learned he was keeping them on dope, well that was the last straw for her.  

Brock wasn’t physically abusive to her or his girls but still she was scared of him, it was the emotional control and mind games he used to play that made her want to leave.  She knew that James, Steve and Sam were friends of Brock’s and that they weren’t into the dope and women like he was. Maybe they would help her get away from him. She planned to be in their neighborhood on a day she hoped they would be and told Brock she was going to see an old friend of hers.  When she did see them, she told them everything. Bucky was shocked; Everybody knew that running dope was something the cops didn’t turn a blind eye too. Selling women like that, Bucky just couldn’t do that. He had no problem when he was younger paying them to learn what he liked, but he wasn’t gonna make money off of their misfortune that way.  He would rather put them to work, respectable like, as a waitress or a cigarette girl. They could choose if they wanted to go home with a fella then. And he always respected a dames “no”. He knew though if he helped Natasha out, gave her a place to stay, his friendship with Brock was over. You don’t get in between a fella and his gal.

Bucky is right. His friendship with Brock is finished. Brock is upset that Natasha ran to Bucky.  He is even more upset that Bucky is angry about the dope and the whores. It’s great money and isn’t that what they are supposed to be doing, making money?  The two of them argue about the dope, the whores and Nat to the point that Sam and Jack Rollins, Brock’s bodyguard, have to seperate them. After that, the two men don’t speak again.  

 **

When Scott brings Lily to work that night, he is scared in a way he has never been before.  Telling Bucky that the dame he wants is going to coffee with his rival is sure to get him in trouble.  And he is actually shaking some. So when he walks Lily in and sees that Bucky isn’t there yet he is relieved, some.  Until he sees Sam. He feels like he needs a drink. Sam being here without Bucky is a sign of bad things to come.

"He took another one of the girls from Gentle Jack’s.  He got her hooked on hitting the pipe and then put her in one of his whorehouses.  That heroin is bad business,” Sam says.

“Rumlow is bad business,” Nat replies.

 “She already was giving it to him anyhow.  She would leave work and go straight to him.  It didn’t take a genius to know she would start working for him soon,” Clint says.  “Still Bucky isn’t gonna be happy to know another one went to him.”

“If we don’t put a stop to him stealing our gals, it’s gonna led to a war,” Sam answers, “and none of us want that.”

 

When Lily comes out that night, Sam is at the bar with Clint and Nat.  She’s surprised because he normally isn’t there until Mr. Barnes shows up.  She looks around for him but he isn’t at his usual spot. She knows not to ask any questions but as she walks by she hears them mention Rumlow.  She slows down and hears them say something about one of the girls going to him, but “she was giving it away to him anyhow.” What are they talking about?  She is sure it isn’t the same man she met earlier today and gets to work.

Bucky can’t wait until he gets to Sam’s.  He has Steve picking up his “date” for the night.  Being around Lily made like Bucky felt like he was a child again, living with his father. He once again didn't have any control. She did nothing he expected and none of his tricks to get women in his bed worked on her.  Yet, it was exhilarating to him. And when Steve finally picks him up, its not his date that he is happy to see, it’s the fact that he is gonna see Lily soon that has a smile on his face.

But when Bucky walks in he sees the serious faces on Clint, Sam, Scott and Nat and know tonight isn't for dames and drinks. He leans over to kiss whoever she is, he could care less anymore about their names, they aren't Lily, and tell her he's sorry tonight isn't gonna work out. Actually he doesn't give a fuck whether she cares or not. He then looks at his people and heads to the office in the back.

They all follow him in and Steve hands him a glass of scotch. It's a double so he knows it isn't good. He sits down behind the desk and takes a big drink cause from the looks on their faces he's afraid he may have to kill someone.

“Alright do ya all have to be here for this or can somebody at least watch the front so I'm not getting robbed blind out there?” he starts out.

“Tony's out there watching it Boss,” Clint says. “I asked him to come over for tonight.”

Tony Stark had worked originally for George Barnes but when Bucky had started his “Furniture Business” he had talked Tony into working for him.  Tony enjoyed tinkering with different machines and was who they went to when their guns needed any adaptations made to them. He admires Nikola Tesla greatly and he talks to Bucky frequently about how he would like to be the next great inventor like him.  He was slowly working his way up in Bucky’s crew.

“Good thinking.  Now does somebody wanna tell me what da fuck this little meeting is about?” he asks as he looks from one person to another.

“Rumlow,” Sam answers.

“Rumlow,” Bucky repeats.  “What did that hood do now?”

Sam speaks up.  “Vera over at Gentle Jack’s ended up hooked on heroin from Rumlow.  He pulled his usual with her.”

“That sleezy mutherfucker,” Bucky yells, slapping his hand on the desk.

Brock has a routine.  One of his crew finds a dame and takes her out.  He convinces her to try some kind of dope, be heroin or cocaine.  Then every time they go out, he gets to to take more and more, until she addicted, usually with the “Come on honey, it’ll make me happy” or “It’ll make the night more exciting” lines.  When the poor gal isn’t getting it for free anymore, and can’t afford it, Brock shows up and offers to let her “work for it” usually in one of his can houses. This isn’t the first time he has gotten a good hard working gal from one of Bucky’s joints to leave and go “work” for him, if you can call it work.  Brock keeps most of the money the girls make and keeps ‘em doped up. Bucky needs to figure out how to put a stop to Brock stealing his girls away. But first, he wants to know what Scott is all worked up about.

“What’s eating you, Scott?” he asks

“Rumlow,” Scott replies, a guilty look on his face.

“It can’t be Vera leaving cause I know you gotta thing with Hope.  So spill,” Bucky says, getting concerned.

Scott tells him how Brock and Lily ran into each other this afternoon and the coffee date coming up.  As Bucky stands up, Scott backs up until he is against the wall. He knew Bucky wasn’t gonna take this well and he was right.  Sam jumps in front of Scott and Steve in front of Bucky.

“Buck, you don’t wanna do that, I’m telling ya, you don’t wanna do that.  Scott’s a good guy and you don’t wanna hit him. It’s Rumlow you wanna knock out, not Scott,” Steve tells him.

“You're right Stevie, you’re right,” Bucky replies.  “But for now, you best get outta my face.”

As Scott is leaving, Sam pulls him close.

“Take a couple of days, see your gal.  Then come see me. He should be cooled off by then.  Don’t worry, I’ll talk him down.”

Scott whispers thanks and leaves.  He knows Sam is right. Bucky never stays mad at his guys for more than a few hours and he normally doesn’t take things out on them either.  This dame really is working him over and she doesn’t even know it.

Bucky can’t believe this happened.  Scott watching over Lily was to _prevent_ people like Rumlow from getting anywhere close to her.  And now _they're going to coffee!_  He needs somebody else to keep an eye on her.  Somebody that Rumlow hasn’t seen before.

“Sam, call in Tony.  I have a job for him.”

“I want you to watch this dame.  Watch her good. I don’t want nuthin bad to happen to her.  And she ain’t to know you are watching her. You are to pick her up for work and bring her home.  Tell me everything she does in between. And if you fuck this up, you will be a runner for me for the rest of your goddamn sorry life, ya follow?”

“Gotcha.  Which gal is it?” Tony asks.

Bucky goes back into the main room and looks around until he sees the object of his desire.  She is standing at a table close to the bar, flirting with the two younger men there. Tony looks towards where his boss is looking and sees the dame with the short black hair and green eyes.

“That’s her, Lily,” Bucky says nodding towards the table.  “Ain’t nuthin to happen to her. Nuthin.”

“I’ll watch her like I would my own mother, I swear,” Tony answers him.

Bucky has no doubt of that.  It’s right then that Lily looks up and notices them looking at her.  She gives a slight wave and gets back to work. She has no clue of the chaos going on in back room, as Sam, Steve and Clint try to figure out what to do about Brock taking their girls.  She has no clue of the things she does to Bucky. And she has no idea how far Bucky will go to protect her from the likes of Brock Rumlow. He’d kill him if he has too. Nobody, but nobody touches what Bucky has decided is his.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for Softly Sam’s 
> 
> Volstead Act Jan 1920-1933 also known as Prohibition.
> 
>  
> 
> 1920’s speak  
> Can house: Bordello  
> Carry a torch: Suffering from an unrequited love.  
> Gams: a woman’s legs  
> Gin Mill: Bar  
> Handcuff: An engagement ring or wedding band  
> Hitting the pipe: smoking opium  
> Hood: Hoodlum  
> Hooch: liquor  
> Jaw: Talk  
> Looker: pretty woman  
> Mugs: Men (especially refers to dumb ones)  
> Put the screws on: Question, get tough with  
> Pro skirt: prostitute  
> Ritzy: Elegant  
> Sap: A dumb guy  
> Sheba: A woman with sex appeal  
> Sheik: a good looking guy  
> Suspenders: British Braces  
> Swell: Wonderful  
> Take(n) for a ride: Drive off with someone in order to bump them off  
> Two-bits:$25, or 25 cents
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Source for my slang references  
> https://alcapones.com/slang_dictionary.php  
> What cigarette girls carried  
> https://www.famous-smoke.com/cigaradvisor/history-cigar-girl


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly and Brock have coffee, Nat warns the girls and Bucky is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manips created for me for this story by the wonderful. Slaughterme-barnes and 264jana on Tumblr. Do not use without permission

Lily and Brock had decided to met the next day for lunch since she works such a different schedule.  They meet up at a little coffee shop called Betty’s. The conversation is light and fun. Then he asks where she works.

“Oh, I’m not sure it matters,” she replies, looking down.

“Oh honey, I’m not one of those teetotalers.  You can tell me,” he says.

“Well, I suppose it won’t hurt.  I’m a cigarette girl at Softly Sam’s.”

She is surprised to see the grin on his face.

“You’ve heard of it?” she asks him.

“I’ve heard of it.  Never been in there though,” Brock answers.  “I might have a pretty good reason to now.”

Lily can feel herself blush, so she turns the conversation to him.

“And what do you do?” she asks him.

“I own a slaughterhouse,” he answers her.

“Isn’t that messy?”

“It can be but I leave that to my employees,” he replies.

The waitress brings their food then and as she's walking away Lily thinks she sees that new guy who brought her home early that morning, Tony is his name, sitting in a corner booth with some other guy she hasn’t seen before.  When she looks harder, she isn’t so sure. Mr. Barnes wouldn’t have her followed would he?

 

That same afternoon Natasha is visiting all of Bucky’s businesses talking to the girls.  She tells them about Brock and his guys, how they work by coming in and flirting with the girls until one of them agrees to go out with them.  Once out on the date, they pressure her into trying this pill or smoke this cigarette, cause “it will loosen them up.” She reminds them that while she only stops by their work once a week, if they need her to come by the Furniture store and leave a message.  She’ll either come by their work or their home or wherever they want to meet. They all know she is someone they can talk to, she is there for them. They know that while she is Clint’s gal, she too works for Bucky and her job is to keep them happy, and more than once she has stood up to every manager he has for them.  

But when Nat talks to the girls at Sam’s she does it before Lily gets there.  And she talks to them individually. Because as much as Bucky wants Lily to know that it’s the same person she is going to have this little date with, he really doesn’t want her to think this is something he is doing it out of spite.  He wants all his girls to be safe.

 

When Lily gets to work she is giddy and can’t stop smiling.  Nat hasn’t seen her since she was working all day. While Lily is changing Nat tells her about Brock, but neglects to mention his name.  Bucky had specifically told Nat to not use his name with Lily. Lily promises to be careful. Then the question that Nat doesn’t want to ask, but she does, for both her sake and Bucky’s.

“How was your coffee date?”

Lily goes on and on about how great it was.  “He’s taking me to a picture show, Nat. A picture show!  He’s the cat’s pajamas,” she says dreamily.

 

It takes everything Nat has to keep a neutral face. “Don’t take too much time getting ready.  I think we’re gonna have a full house tonight,” Nat replies and leaves Lily to finish.

She heads straight to the office and tells Bucky everything Lily told her.  It’s pretty much everything that Tony and Bruce, the fella that Lily thought she saw, had said earlier.  In a fit of rage, he sweeps everything off of his desk. He _has_ to get Lily away from Brock.  Not just for himself, as much as he wants her, but because he saw what Nat was like when she finally got away from him.  He doesn’t want that for any gal.

 

When Natasha finally left Brock, she was a mess.  The first thing Bucky did was put her up in a hotel.  He couldn’t keep her at his place. He had the room, but the rumors would have gotten back to his ma and that was a problem he didn’t need.  He had no romantic interest in her, he was just being a friend. He got enough grief from his ma over the people that bumped gums over him and the different dames he did have spend the night.  Nat didn’t need that. It was decided that him, Steve and Sam would all pitch in and pay for her room. And they all made sure that she was escorted to her room by a bell boy every time she returned to it.  None of them wanted anybody thinking she was sleeping with any of them. She had enough going on.

After a couple of days, she needed something to do, so Sam took her out shooting.  She was a quick learner and Bucky got her a little two shot Derringer that she carried in her garter.  Bucky showed her how to use a knife to her advantage and Steve, having been small for most of his younger years, showed her how to use that to her advantage, as she only stood about 5’4”.  After she had all of it down, Bucky put her to work. He needed somebody his waitresses and cigarette girls could talk to, somebody they could trust with women things. And Nat was perfect.   

One thing Nat was sure of was that she didn’t want to get involved with another fella.  After seeing how Brock had treated her and the girls that worked for him, she just didn’t trust herself to be a good judge of character.  She knew that Bucky, Sam and Steve were great guys, but she saw them as friends. Things change, however, after working with Clint.

Clint treats all the girls working at Sam’s like they were his sisters.  Everybody gets a friendly hug and he asks after their family. He makes sure that they all walk home together or he will walk them home himself.  He isn’t there to sleep with them. But any guys that get too handsy with the gals he doesn’t put up with. He takes that very badly.

One night she hears one of the girls yelling “Let me go” and she sees a bottle fly across the room.  It hits the customer dead center in the back of his head. The customer is shocked enough to let the girl go and Clint comes running.  

“You the know the rules.  When the lady says no, you leave her alone.  Now pay your tab, the bottle included and don’t show your face around here anymore.  We run a respectable joint here, and your kind ain’t welcome.”

The customer is bigger than Clint but pays up and leaves.  Clint tells the gal to take as much time as she needs to get herself together.  He walks her to the bar, he pours her a drink, telling her she may need this to help calm her down, and “no, no Mr. Barnes doesn’t care that she has one on the house after an incident like that.”   

It doesn’t take long for Nat to warm up to him and they soon become an item.  By now Nat has her own place, a nice little two bedroom apartment and Bucky is happy she has a decent fella in her life.

 

Bucky has not had a good evening.  The girl he is with _will not shut up_.  She is on his last nerve and he wishes he had never brought her.  The information that Nat, Tony and Bruce gave him made him frustrated because he doesn't know how exactly to get Lily away from Brock.  And he knows he shouldn't have jumped all over Scott yesterday. He needs to make it up to him. He looks around for their waitress cause he really needs another drink.  Instead he sees Clint rushing over towards him. It looks like his evening is just getting worse.   

“We have a problem, Rumlow’s at the door,” Clint whispers into his ear.

“Aw hell no.  What’s he want?” Bucky asks.

“He wants to see Lily.”

“Tell that asshole that I don’t let any of my gals see their fellas while on my time,” Bucky replies through gritted teeth.  He is holding his glass so hard Steve and Sam are afraid it might break.

“Let ‘im in, “Sam interrupts.

“Da fuck,’ Bucky says giving Sam a dirty look.

“Let. Him. In.  What a better way to let Lily see what a schmuck he is.  She’ll start to see how you treat her and how he does. Remember how possessive he was of Nat?  It’s already started. She’ll notice.”

“Fine, fine.  Let the asshole in.  But keep an eye on him.  I don’t trust him.”

As Clint walks away Bucky look to Sam, “You better be right Wilson.  I don’t wanna see him putting his paws all over her.”

 

As Lily makes her rounds she hears the other girls and the customers talk.  

“Isn’t that Brock Rumlow?”

“That’s the one Nat was telling us about.  He’s the big boss.”

As she is heading back to restock, she takes a long look around the room until she spots him at a table near the front, in Edna’s area, a drink in his hand.  What is he doing here? She restocks her cigarette box and heads out. She wants to see what Brock is doing here but she has to take care of Bucky first.    

 

When Brock sees that she ignores him and goes straight to Bucky, he frowns.  Bucky lays on the extra charm, just cause Brock’s there. By the time she gets to his table he is fuming.  

“What took you so long to get over here?  You’re my gal, you come to me first,” he growls out.

“Mr. Rumlow, I don’t know what you’re talking about.  We went to coffee one time. I hardly think that means we’re seeing each other.  And I’m doing my job. I always take care of Mr. Barnes first,” she replies.

“Oh, I bet you take care of him,” he says.  He then grabs her arm and pulls her close. “You take care of me first now.”

Before Lily can make a sound, she hears people yelling.

“Let her go Rumlow, before I put a hole in your head,” she hears Mr. Barnes say.  As she turns around she sees Sam, Steve and Mr. Barnes all with their guns out, Clint has a knife ready to throw from behind the bar and Nat is looks as if she is ready to rip somebody’s eyes out with her nails.  

Brock lets go of Lily and looks around. Seeing that he is greatly outnumbered he picks up his fedora and places it on his head.

“This ain't over James. I didn't fight you for that slut Natasha but I want this one,” he tells Bucky. With that he leaves.

 

Bucky picks Lily up bridal style and carries her into the office.  She is crying and shaking. Brock went completely insane back there.  Bucky expected the possessiveness but he didn’t expect to have to pull his piece out.  Lily keeps repeating “Why” over and over again. Clint comes in with a shot of whiskey and Bucky forces her to drink it.  He then looks over at Clint and tells him he is not to be disturbed for the rest of the night, unless the joint is on fire.  Clint nods and leaves the two of them alone.

Bucky sits in his chair and pulls Lily into his lap, running his hand through her hair and softly whispering that its okay and that he has her.  When her tears stop, she looks up to him, her green eyes shining bright, she asks him once again, “Why, why did he suddenly act like that?”

He waits for a minute and then tells Lily about how he has known Brock for years and that to Brock women have always been just a possession to him, like a piece of clothing. “ He has never known how to treat a woman with any respect, Lily.  He only knows how to own them.”

“Why didn’t Nat tell me then?”

“We were all hoping that he had changed, for your sake.  I was wrong. We all were. We should have told you,” Bucky says.

“Yes you should have,” she replies.

 

Neither of them say anything for a while and the room is quiet except for the muted noise from the crowd on the other side of the door.  Bucky continues to run his fingers through her hair and she just keeps her head on his chest. Lily feels safe in his arms and she lets herself close her eyes and pretend that this is more than it really is.  That he really cares about her and that he holds her like this all the time.

“Lily, look at me,” Bucky says softly, interrupting her little daydream.

She sits up and looks straight into his ice blue eyes.

“Brock was serious.  He will fight for ya.  I need ya to be safe. And I’m not talking ‘bout being careful, I’m talking safe.  I’m takin ya home. With me.”

The way he said, the look in his eyes told her this wasn’t like last time, when he asked her to get a drink.  No this was the Winter Wolf talking to her and she is starting to see what he meant when he said he takes care of what is his.  

“Okay Mr., “ she sees his eyebrow raise and clears her throat, “I mean Bucky, I’ll stay at your place for tonight.”

“No Lily, you’re moving in.  I’ll have Tony go to Nat’s and get your things.  I have enough empty bedrooms that you can have your pick.  You are completely under my protection now. I won’t have anything happening to you.  Understand?”

Lily just nodded, she was completely speechless.  Bucky nudged her a little and she slid off his lap.  He walked to the door, opened it slightly and whispered something to whomever was standing right outside, either Sam or Tony.  

“Also you ain’t working here anymore.  I don’t wantcha here for a while. Dontcha worry, when we get this Rumlow situation settled, you’ll have your job still.  But anything you need, anything at all, I gotcha ya covered. And no, ya don’t owe me. I shoulda warned ya, so let me make it up to ya,” he told her before she could say anything.

 

While he was glad he was going to have her around all the time, this wasn’t the way he wanted it to happen.  He wanted her to come to him willingly, not him force her to essentially hide out at his place because Rumlow had shown his true colors literally overnight.  He wasn’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth though. Hopefully Lily would see now that he could be good for her. He really wanted to be good for her, in so many ways.

 

Lily didn’t know what to do.  She had hardly been at Nat’s and now she was going to Mr. Barnes’ house!  What about all the women he brought home with him? How was she going to be able to be in the same house as that?  But she knew about his reputation. You didn’t tell him no and she already had once. She didn’t think it was a good idea to do it twice.  And he was right, he could probably protect her from Brock at his house better than if she was at Nat’s. She was sure he had lots of protection at his home.  She was just going to have to find a way to ignore the different women coming and going. That was going to be the hardest part of all.

There was three raps on the door, a pause and then three more and Bucky opens the door.  Sam walks in and the two men whispers amongst themselves for a few moments. Bucky then comes to Lily and tells her it's time to go.  He puts his arm around her waist and holds her close, like she’s his gal. The place is still full of people and nobody seems to notice them leaving.  He helps her into his car and when he climbs in, he sits close to her.

“We’ll be home in a few minutes.  It’s been a long evening, Kitten. When we get home, you can have a nice soak in one of the tubs,” he tells her.

 

Of all the things that Rumlow has done in the past, good and bad, having a legitimate reason to have Lily under his roof is probably one of the best things he has ever done, and he doesn’t even know it yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for Softly Sam’s 
> 
> Volstead Act Jan 1920-1933 also known as Prohibition.
> 
>  
> 
> 1920’s speak 
> 
> Bump gums: To talk about nothing worthwhile  
> Can house: Bordello  
> Carry a torch: Suffering from an unrequited love.  
> Gams: a woman’s legs  
> Gin Mill: Bar  
> Handcuff: An engagement ring or wedding band  
> Hitting the pipe: smoking opium  
> Hood: Hoodlum  
> Hooch: liquor  
> Jaw: Talk  
> Looker: pretty woman  
> Mugs: Men (especially refers to dumb ones)  
> Put the screws on: Question, get tough with  
> Pro skirt: prostitute  
> Ritzy: Elegant  
> Sap: A dumb guy  
> Sheba: A woman with sex appeal  
> Sheik: a good looking guy  
> Suspenders: British Braces  
> Swell: Wonderful  
> Take(n) for a ride: Drive off with someone in order to bump them off  
> Two-bits:$25, or 25 cents
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Source for my slang references  
> https://alcapones.com/slang_dictionary.php  
> What cigarette girls carried  
> https://www.famous-smoke.com/cigaradvisor/history-cigar-girl


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes Lily home. But it's not how he wanted it to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manips created for me and for this story by 264jana and slaughterme- barnes on Tumblr. Do not use without permission. Thank you to Tinacita angryschuanzer the_whip_hand_81 and mycapt-mycapt for all their help on this chapter. Describing Bucky's house I got lots of feedback and they were wonderful

 

 

 

 

 

 

With Lily staying at his place, Bucky knew that she would know he wasn’t bringing any dames home with him.  It wouldn’t be hard for her to notice, when he was gonna have her sleeping in the room right next to his. Whether she questioned him about it or not, he didn’t care.   But with her moving into his household, the little reputation she had left, well that would be gone once word got out. Everyone was gonna think that she was sleeping with him. He didn't mind them thinking that. He knew it would bother her but she needed to get used to it. Because Lily was gonna end up in his bed. He had no interest in rushing her, but she _was_ gonna end up there.

 

Lily can’t stop the gasp of surprise that comes out of her mouth when Sam stops the car in front of a four story building.  She assumes this is Bucky’s house. It’s so huge compared to what she is used to.

She turns to look at him and asks him in a whisper, “Is all of this yours?”

If he was sitting any farther from her he wouldn’t‘ve heard her.  

“Yeah Kitten, it's all mine. Wait til ya see the inside,” he says with a smirk.

Most gals he brings back expect his place to be bigger. But then again nothing Lily says or does surprises him much anymore. That's part of why he likes her so much.  He helps her out of the car and they walk inside. He watches her eye get bigger as she looks around. Nope, she isn’t anything like all the other dames. She’s fascinating and he wants to learn more.

 She knows she looks like a fish as Bucky walks her through the front of the house.  He points out the parlour. It’s manly with it’s browns and blues. She can see him sitting in there, smoking a cigarette and reading the paper.  Of course, she doesn’t know if he does that, but she lets her imagination run wild for a brief moment. She imagines herself there with him working on some embroidery of some kind, as he leads her to the large staircase.  As they go right past the second floor, he says something about his office and a library on that floor and then he stops on the third floor. He tells her this is where the bedrooms are.

“This is my room,” he says, showing her the room at one end of the hall.  “The door is usually closed but you’re always welcome in case you need to talk,” he mentions, as he opens it slightly so she can see.  It has dark wood furniture and is quite large. The room is done in blues and browns like the parlour, but with some violet and henna mixed in.  The colors seem to fit him, the browns and blues, just like at Sam’s. He closes the door after a moment.

They walk to the very next door and he opens it up.  The room has lighter wood furniture and is decorated in the shades of reds and blues.  “This is your room,” he tells her as he walks in. “You can change anything you wish. My ma and sisters helped me decorate and they went a little feminine in this room.”  Bucky walks to a door on the side and opens it. “This is the bathroom. I have the best money can buy, so use all the water and whatever it is you dames do in there to relax and make yourselves more beautiful than you already are,” he says with a wink.

Lily can’t say a thing.  The room is larger than than the entire apartment her aunt has.  Suddenly she bursts into tears. Her hands cover her face. She is so overwhelmed by all of this, the incident with Mr. Rumlow and then Bucky bringing her here and this beautiful room.  She just can’t control her emotions anymore. She feels Bucky’s muscular arms wrap around her and she is pulled close to him.

“Kitten, Lily, what’s the matter?”

“This is too much, Mr. Barnes.  I can’t take this. There has to be a smaller room somewhere that I can use.” she answers him.”

“Aw Kitten, don’t cry.  While you are here you will get the best I can give you.  You deserve it. So just get used to it. Now go in there and relax, you hear me?” he tells her with a kiss to the top of her head.  

 Where did that come from, he thinks to himself.  He watches her close to see if she reacts but she looks so wiped out she just nods and goes into the room.

 

She wants to just go to bed but he is right. She should clean up. She goes into the bathroom and the tears start again. It's beautiful.  The colors in here are the same as the bedroom Bucky has her staying in, blues and reds. Her aunt had a small little bathroom with iffy water pressure and the hot water would run out quickly. And when her parents were still alive their place was so old they had to shared a bathroom that was down the hall with their neighbors.  But this bathtub is huge. She leans over and starts the water running. The water is running fast and the water is so hot. She quickly peels out of her clothes and climbs in and oh, it feels so good.

She lies in the tub thinking how crazy her day has gone.  This morning she woke up in Nat’s apartment and tonight she is in Bucky’s house.  Her eyes hurt from all the crying she has done tonight. And the hot water has her feeling relaxed and sleepy.  She washes herself with the fancy lavender smelling soap and climbs out. 

She doesn't have anything to wear to sleep so she just climbs in the double bed naked. She had never slept naked before but she had no choice. The sheets were so soft and the bed was so comfortable. She really hopes, though, that Tony brings her things from Nat’s. She doesn't want to make this a habit.

 

After Lily goes into the bedroom, Bucky walks back downstairs.  He goes into the parlour and opens a drawer. He pushes a button and false panel opens.  He reaches inside and picks up a bottle of scotch and pours himself a double. He sits down in his favorite brown velvet chair and picks up the cigarette case he leaves at home.  He doesn’t smoke often, but tonight he needs the relaxation the tobacco gives him. Pulling the lighter from his pocket, he lights it, taking a long drag. With Lily staying here, he may end up going through more scotch and cigarettes until he can get her in his bed.  He tries to think about the Rumlow problem, but all he can see is Lily in that bathtub. His trousers are getting uncomfortable and soon the cigarette is gone and so is his drink. He leaves the glass on the table and walks slowly back up the stairs. She is so close and yet so far.

When Bucky finally crawls into bed he is harder than normal. Lily is sleeping in the very next room, a wall fucking separates them.  As he wraps his hand around his cock he thinks of her, how her delicate fingers would feel touching him instead. Instead of the roughness he feels as he moves his hands up and down, there would be softness instead. He wonders how she tastes, the smell of her when she is aroused, the size of her areolas, how she would look all spread out on his bed?  Would she be vocal on her own or would he have to encourage her to “let it all out”? The more he thought about having her and her being so near, the faster his hand moved. All too soon his back began to arch and he was coming all over his stomach, moaning her name out loud over and over.

 

Lily is having a hard time sleeping but she swears she hears Bucky moan her name.  She must be hearing things and she rolls over. She continues to toss and turn, the questions running through her mind.  How is Bucky going to protect her? Is he going to keep her prisoner here, in his house? Is he going to take her out all the time, ignore his various dates, in favor of protecting her? Or is she supposed to tag along on them, the odd girl out?  She can’t stop the thoughts running through her head and all too soon the morning sun is peeking through the blue green drapes of her room. She hasn’t slept all night and god she hopes he has some coffee in that kitchen he has downstairs.

She looks into the closet and finds a blue silk robe hanging up but it has no scent of perfume on it.  She wonders if it's one of his sisters’ or it it's new. She puts it on and quietly slips out the door,  She has on just her slip and brassiere so she makes sure the robe is closed and she tries to be a quiet as she can walking down the stairs.  When she gets to the kitchen she has to look through Mr, Barnes cabinets for the coffee grinder and the coffee, finally finding them. The percolator is on the counter and she gets some coffee going.  While waiting for it to percolate, she looks around his kitchen. Just like the rest of what she saw it fits him. He has blues and browns in every room, and the kitchen is no different.

The coffee is done and she makes herself a cup.  She sits at the small kitchen table and takes a sip.  She looks out the window, watching the sun come up. She lets her mind wonder again.  What it would be like waking up here every morning and coming down to this kitchen and making Bucky his coffee and his breakfast.  How does he like his coffee? Does he like it black like her father did or does he like it with a little cream and sugar like she does?  How does he like his eggs? Does he even like eggs?

 

Bucky wakes up and remembers that Lily is in the room next to him.  For the first time in a long time he hurries out of bed. He wants to surprise her with breakfast in bed.  He hurries in the bathroom and doesn’t bother to shave. As he rushes down the stairs he smells coffee. He hopes Sam didn’t ignore his instructions to come over early today.  He wants a little time with Lily before he has to leave her to discuss business with him. When he gets to the kitchen he is surprised to see the vision in front of him. Lily in a robe he bought drinking coffee.  Her hair sleep mussed, looking out his window. He isn’t sure of the feeling that he gets but he likes it.

 

“Did you sleep good?”

Lily must jump a foot when she hears Bucky’s voice.  She’s glad her coffee is on the table cause if she was holding it she would have dropped it.  Turning around she sees Bucky standing in the doorway of the kitchen wearing nothing but his trousers with suspenders and a sleeveless undershirt.  He hasn’t shaved yet or combed his hair. She takes a drink of her coffee to keep from moaning.

“I didn't mean to scare ya, Kitten. I didn’t realize you’d be up already.  I was gonna make us some pancakes,” he says gently.

“That would be nice Mr. Barnes.  I found the fixings for coffee if you want some,” she says.

“I see that and thanks I would,” he tells her as he fixes himself a cup.  She notices he drinks his coffee black.

He gathers the things to make pancakes and she wonders about him cooking.  Well if they are going to be living in the same house she might as well ask a few things.

“If you don’t mind me asking, do you normally cook?”

“Not really,” he answers her.  “But it's a special occasion. Your first morning here.”  He turns and winks at her. “My ma felt that even though we grew up with a cook, it was important that me and my sisters knew our way ‘round a kitchen.  I can also mend my clothes and do my own laundry. She didn’t want us to think that money made us useless.”

Bucky turns from the stove and places two plates on the table and sits across from her.   

“Now don’t you be goin’ ‘round telling people I cooked for ya.  It’ll ruin my reputation. Can’t have people thinking the Winter Wolf does women’s work,” he tells her teasingly.

She laughs and nods her head.  “Ok Mr. Barnes whatever you say.” 

“This name thing, Lily, I thought we talked about this,” he says, looking at her with a glint in his eye. “I insist you call me Bucky.  No more of this Mr. Barnes. Understand.“

“Yes sir, I got it,” she answers him. 

He takes a drink of his coffee before continuing.  

“With you staying here things are going to change, in more ways than one.  Rumlow has never reacted that way about a dame before. Not even when Nat left him.  That dope he gets those girls hooked on, who knows, maybe he is doing it himself. But I have to keep you safe and this is the best way I know how.  

Now I’m not sure what you know or don’t know about me, and I’m not gonna sit here and tell ya everything.  But I do have a certain reputation. When dames come over it’s for one thing and one thing only. And I never let them stay more than once.  So people will talk. They are gonna say things about you. Just like that busybody did with your aunt. Only now they are gonna say that you’re my girl.  Don’t let it bother you. I’m sure it will be hard, but Lily, people thinking you're my gal, that’s a protection too. I can’t stop ‘em from talking. But you, you can just ignore them. Ok?”

Lily just nods.  She didn’t realize what was going to happen when she agreed to stay with him.  But she was more worried about what Mr. Rumlow was going to do her than what little reputation she had left.

“I’m not gonna keep you locked up here.  I want you to go ahead and get out. Do what you dames do, shop, go see Nat.  But you need to have Sam, Steve or me with ya whenever you go.” He sees her face get pale and he gets up and goes to the parlour where he has left his liquor stash open.  He grabs a bottle of rum and brings it back to the kitchen. He pours some in her coffee.

“Drink this,” he tells her.  

She does and makes a face at the taste.  He forces her to take another one. He knows all of this is a lot to drop on her but she needs to know what it’s gonna be like.  And it’s something he couldn’t put off.

“Come on Kitten, let me take you back upstairs.  Why dontcha lay down some until Tony gets here with your things, hm?”

“That sounds like a good idea Bucky.  I didn’t sleep well at all last night.  I’m sorry I’m so much trouble,” she replies.

“No, no.  You’re no trouble at all.  Tell ya a secret. Now don’t you tell anybody,” he whispers in her ear.  “I have always wanted to take care of somebody. My mother and sisters don’t let me so I guess you’re it,” he tells her with a wink.

 

He gets her to her room and opens the door.  The bed is still unmade and he can’t help but imagine himself helping her mess the bed up.  She is fiddling with the ties on the robe and he wants so bad to just rip it off her and lay her on the bed and have his way with her.   _Patience,_ Bucky _Patience_.  

He rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat, “I’ll be in my office if you need me.  Sam and Steve will be here shortly. Just knock before you come in, yeah?”

“Ok thanks for everything Bucky.  I, um, I don’t know how to thank you for all of this,” she replies.

“Just keep being you, Kitten.  That’s thanks enough,” he says and closes the door.

Of course that’s not how he wants to be thanked.  A nice blow job would be nice. Maybe her tied to his bed, screaming his name while he fucks her hard.  But for now, he will wait and continue to take care of what will surely be his for good.

  
  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has been at Bucky's for 2 months. Anything happen? Plus some of Steve's and Sam's backstory

_Two months later_

Lily is in the parlour reading with a cup of coffee by her side.  It’s still early and Bucky isn’t awake yet. This has become their routine.  Lily hasn’t been out at night since she moved in and so she goes to bed at a regular time and is up with the sun.  Bucky is out until all hours and sleeps until noon. Lily reads or does her needlework and when he wakes up makes him a late breakfast.  She stills likes to imagine she is his wife and enjoys making his house comfortable for him, but until he shows some sign that she is more than someone he is protecting, it’s just a nice daydream.  Steve and Sam are around quite a bit and getting to know them has been nice. The bonus of getting to know them is that she is also learning more about Bucky.

***

Steve was raised by a single mother.  His father had split when he found out his mom was pregnant with him.  She never talked about him much. His mom worked hard to provide for them.  She was a nurse and worked long hours. Steve stuck to himself, he was smaller than most kids his age, but he had a mouth on him and that led to lots of trouble.  He was in the middle of some of that trouble when he met Bucky.

Of course he had mouthed off to the wrong people when Bucky had walked by and saw him getting his ass handed to him.  Bucky took one look down that alley and saw four guys beating him and felt it was a little one sided. By the time Bucky was done the four guys weren’t too anxious to deal with either of them again.  Bucky took Steve home and had one of the maids patch him up. For some reason, Bucky took a liking to him and they became inseparable. Sarah felt better knowing that Steve was with “someone respectable” and Steve and Bucky found trouble wherever they went.  Fortunately, George Barnes’ money kept those incidents from getting out and Sarah was none the wiser.

When the two fellas discovered dames they went at it differently.  Bucky ended up exploring his need to constantly be in control, while Steve was just looking to have a good time.  Steve enjoyed the dames and being the best friend of Bucky was a bonus. He himself didn’t have the money that Bucky did but that didn’t stop them from coming around.  And while Bucky enjoyed those that were willing to let him dominate them in bed, Steve was more than happy to take to bed those that weren’t into that. It wasn’t like Bucky was looking to get a handcuff anytime soon anyhow.

By this time they had Sam running around with them and several other fellas.  Bucky had opened several gaming rooms and was bringing in quite a bit of money.  He didn’t trust many people, but he trusted Steve and Sam. Steve had enough to get a place with Sam cause he really wanted his mom to quit working, which she did.  But when Prohibition happened things changed quick.

Bucky had opened a used furniture place to get his father off his back.  It didn’t make a lot of money but it was legitimate. When the Volstead Act passed though, it was the perfect cover.  Bucky turned his gaming rooms into speakeasies and the booze flowed. Suddenly the three of them had more money than they knew what to do with.  Bucky open two more furniture stores and made Steve and Sam “managers” of them to account for their sudden good fortune.

***

Sam was an only child and he grew up in a wealthy household.  But his parents weren’t the wealthy ones. They worked for the Pierce’s and they had the money.  Sam’s mother was their cook and his father was their butler. They lived in the servants quarters, a small little area, but it was theirs.  The Pierce’s had a son who was a little older than Sam and it was his clothes that Sam usually wore. The clothes themselves were nice but it was him wearing them that was the problem.

Sam was a proud kid.  He didn’t care that his parents were servants, they had an honest job and worked hard.  He did ok in school and while he didn't have a lot of friends, he was still friendly. The problem was that Alex liked to tell everybody that the clothes Sam wore were really his.  That Sam’s parents couldn't get him his own clothes and that Sam’s parents were no good trash and Sam was going to be trash just like them. Sam itched to kick his ass but the one time he did, Alex told his father that Sam did it for no reason and Sam’s parents had their pay docked.  So Sam just took it, waiting for the day when he was out of the house and could really give it to Alex. As they got older, Alex and his friends would corner Sam and push him around and it was on one of these days when Bucky and Steve found them.

Alex, by that time, had gotten a reputation as a bully.  He harassed anybody he didn’t think fit his ideal of what was acceptable.  And his father always accepted Alex’s side of the story, no matter how outrageous it was.  But this time Alex is in Bucky’s part of the neighborhood. When Bucky and Steve are finished with him, isn’t not a pretty sight.  The “don’t ever let me catch you ‘round here again” with a swift kick in his ass sends the point home. Sam knows he has found friends for life.  The best justice? When Mr. Pierce finds out who Alex was fighting, he can’t do a thing about it since Mr. Barnes is more powerful than he is.

The three young men are inseparable.  Soon they trust each other with their lives and as Bucky’s criminal activities grow, the two men closest to him have more responsibility.  It doesn’t bother Sam at all that Steve is Bucky’s second in command, Steve has more of a head for figuring out strategy. Sam has always had a quick eye and can see threats where most don’t see them and is comfortable watching Bucky’s back.  

The bonus to all of this is the dames.  He watches as they flock to Bucky because of his money and Steve because of his blonde hair and blue eyes.  But Sam gets them because of his charm. He loves the ladies. He flirts with every dames he sees. He loves women.  He doesn’t need to take them all home to his bed, but he just wants them all to feel good, attractive and know that he sees it.  He has no intention of ever getting married, says you can’t keep all his sexy self to one woman, it would just be unfair.

***

Tonight Bucky is at his usual table at Sam’s.  Steve is meeting up with Darcy, a dame he had been seeing for about a month now, later that night and Sam has his eye on a dame at the next table over.  Bucky can’t believe that in the two months Lily has been at his place she hasn’t once shown any indication that she sees him as more than a roommate, or someone who is looking out for her.  He goes to bed hard as a rock every night and this is the longest he has gone without sex since he was a young kid. His hand is getting old.

The waitress walks up and Bucky orders another drink, his second double of the night.  Steve side eyes him but Bucky glares back, so Steve doesn’t say a thing. As the night progresses, Bucky continues to think of how much he has done for Lily.  He has paid for her clothes when she shops, he had her redecorate the room so it was more her, he takes her or has Steve, Sam or Tony take her when he can’t wherever she wants to and she _hasn’t so much as offered him a kiss or nuthin’_ .  She _owes_ him.  

Bucky gets up and heads towards the john, Sam right behind him.  He has been slamming doubles all night, which is out of character for him.  Bucky has always kept his drinking under control, maybe two drinks a night when they were out and never both doubles.  Sam knows something is bothering him, but unless Bucky wants to share, he’ll never know what’s in his head. Bucky comes out and is heading towards the table when he stops.  He turns back and walks with a purpose Sam hasn’t seen a while. When Sam looks to where exactly Bucky is heading he knows there is gonna be trouble.

Bucky can’t believe his eyes.  She is gorgeous. The dame at that table looks just like his Lily, but it can't be her.  He left her at home, under Tony’s watchful eye. But it sure looks like her, the short dark hair, the beautiful dark green eyes.  And she is smiling at him. This may turn out to be a good night after all.

He sits down and turns all the Barnes charm on.  She knows who he is, she came here looking to see if she could catch his eye.  The sex appeal is oozing off of her and if it wouldn’t cause a scene Bucky would take her right there on the table.  Her foot is rubbing up and down his leg and everytime she leans over her breasts about fall out of her dress. He looks over to Sam and jerks his head.  Sam comes over and leans down so Bucky can whisper in his ear. But when he tells him that he is ready to go and the dame is going with him, Sam can’t keep quiet.

“Bucky, you don’t wanna do that.  Lily is waiting at home.”

Bucky grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him closer.

“Don’t fuckin’ tell me what I wanna do and don’t wanna do.  Now get the goddamn fuckin’ car,” he growls in his ear.

Sam just turns around and heads for the door.  As he passes Steve, they exchange a look that says a thousand words.  Steve gets up and walks with Sam, Sam explaining what just happened. They both know this is not going to end well, but Bucky is the boss.  

 

Lily is sound asleep when she hears Bucky scream her name.  She jumps out of bed and runs to his door, not even stopping to grab her robe.  But before she gets a chance to knock she hears a female voice yell out “Who the hell is Lily?”

She hurries back to her room before the strange woman comes out.  She doesn’t want this person to see her in the hall. Tears start to form in her eyes and roll down her cheeks.  She closes the door to her room as quietly as possible and crawls back into bed. All of her fantasies and daydreams have just been shattered by this strange woman’s voice.  She can hear Bucky’s door open and close and heels click on the hardwood floor towards the stairs. She pulls the covers up over her head and cries herself back to sleep.

 

The sun is right in his damn eyes and his head feels like he took a beating.  Bucky rolls over and has the urge to throw up. Maybe moving so fast isn’t such a good idea right now.  He tries to slowly get up and yeah, that feels a little better. He is thankful that Lily always has his coffee ready when he gets up cause he can really use it today.  He handles his business in the bathroom and makes his way downstairs.

Lily is sitting in the parlour when he walks by.  Normally this wouldn’t be odd, he usually finds her in there when he wakes up.  She is always doing something though and today she is just sitting there, her coffee on the table beside her.  He wonders what’s the matter, but before he can deal with any issues he needs caffeine and lots of it. He goes into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee.  

Walking into the parlour he sits in his favorite chair and takes a long drink of coffee.

“What’s eating you, Kitten?” he asks her.

“Are you joking right now,” she asks him.

Bucky gives her a blank look.

“Since I met you, you have made it very clear you are all about taking care of your,” she waves her hand up and down his body, “manly needs.  And that I am just here because I need some kind of ‘protection’ from Mr. Rumlow. But for some very stupid reason, I have begun to care about you.  And you, you, brought some _woman_ ,” she spits out the very word, “back here to, yes I know, your home, which you have every right to.  But when I hear you call out MY name, I thought, for some stupid reason, you were hurt. And I came running to your door.  Imagine my surprise when I heard your lady friend inside.” Then she says so quietly Bucky can barely hear her, “I’m so stupid.”

 

He can’t believe it.  He doesn’t remember any of it.  How could Steve or Sam let him do that?  How could he have let _himself_ do that?  He remembers dreaming that he was making love to his sweet Lily and crying out her name when he came into her tight channel but...Oh God, it wasn’t a dream!  He really had some broad here! How could he have done that to her?

Then his brain catches up.  She said she has begun to care for him.  She came running to his door to see if he was alright.  Maybe he has a chance? He needs to fix this and fix it now, or he may lose her before he ever had her.

“Lily?”

She just glares at him.

“Kitten, please.  I really need to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for Softly Sam’s 
> 
> Volstead Act Jan 1920-1933 also known as Prohibition.
> 
>  
> 
> 1920’s speak 
> 
> Bump gums: To talk about nothing worthwhile  
> Can house: Bordello  
> Carry a torch: Suffering from an unrequited love.  
> Gams: a woman’s legs  
> Gin Mill: Bar  
> Handcuff: An engagement ring or wedding band  
> Hitting the pipe: smoking opium  
> Hood: Hoodlum  
> Hooch: liquor  
> Jaw: Talk  
> Looker: pretty woman  
> Mugs: Men (especially refers to dumb ones)  
> Put the screws on: Question, get tough with  
> Pro skirt: prostitute  
> Ritzy: Elegant  
> Sap: A dumb guy  
> Sheba: A woman with sex appeal  
> Sheik: a good looking guy  
> Suspenders: British Braces  
> Swell: Wonderful  
> Take(n) for a ride: Drive off with someone in order to bump them off  
> Two-bits:$25, or 25 cents
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Source for my slang references  
> https://alcapones.com/slang_dictionary.php  
> What cigarette girls carried  
> https://www.famous-smoke.com/cigaradvisor/history-cigar-girl


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Bucky fix this?

Bucky gets out of his chair and kneels before Lily. He takes her hands into his. 

“Kitten, please listen.  ‘M begging you. I know I had way too much to drink last night. And a lot of what happened I'm unclear on. Until you just told me, I thought it was one more dream I was having of you. I can't get you off my mind. This has never happened to me before. You haunt my dreams, you’re in my thoughts every day. 'S not an excuse Lily. I never ever want to hurt you and I did. I'm so sorry. Please Kitten, please. Let me make it up to you.”

“But the women Bucky?  What about all the other women you're always with?”

“Lily, except for last night, I haven’t been with a dame since the night you started working for me.  Those others broads, I was just trying to make you jealous. I’d send ‘em home alone every night. You can ask Stevie or Sam if you don’t believe me,” he tells her.

It's too much for her right now. The broad from last night, the show of having a different one or two every night, it's overwhelming and she can't handle it. 

“I need time Bucky. You just dumped all of this in my lap. I went from broken-hearted to very confused. You need to give me some time. And some space right now.”

She looks down to see him nodding and before he can say anything she says with some snark, “I'm going to spend most of today in my room, I think. After all I didn't sleep very well.” 

 

He quickly gets out of her way and doesn't say anything. He knows he deserves the way she said she was staying in her room. It's his fault she slept bad. And how can he make it up to her?  

It takes everything he has not to follow her up the stairs. He wants to fall at her feet again and beg her but he knows that won't work. He slumps down in his chair, forgetting his coffee and just thinks about the crushed look on Lily's face when she told him what he had done last night. 

He doesn't hear Sam walk in until he is standing right in front of him. 

“Bucky! What the hell?  Man I walked right in and you didn't even flinch!  Good thing the front door was lock! If Rumlow or his hoods had come by they could have snuck in here and took you out!  You or that sweet thing you got hiding ‘round here. I don't know where your head is but you best get it back on what's right in front of you,” Sam tells him. 

“That's the thing Sam. I need to refocus. Take the day. I don't wanna be bothered. You, me and Stevie will talk tomorrow.”

“You sure Boss?  You just seem off. After all I got the drop on you. What if Rumlow or one of his boys comes by?”

“I promise, I'll be more alert. Now do like I said and go,” he tells him in a voice that Sam knows means business.  

When Sam leaves Bucky gets up and gets more coffee. He then double checks the door, even though he knows Sam would have locked it. He heads upstairs to his office. He knows Lily would never walk in and if Sam comes back or Steve shows up they both know to knock.  If anything happens in any of the clubs Steve can handle it anyhow. He needs to be alone, to work this out in his head. 

Bucky spends most of the day in his office.  He just stares out the window and think about the look on Lily’s face earlier.  She was shattered. And he did that to her. So much for protecting what is his.  He damaged her and how could he even fix that? He has broken her sweet heart and oh god!  It’s happened. He’s fallen for her and now, he has lost her. Tears slowly fall down his face.  Outside of his mother and sisters, she is the most pure thing in his life and she is slipping through his hands.

Before he knows it it’s evening time.  He hasn’t eaten or left his office at all.  A sudden quiet shhhhhsh sound catches his attention and he looks around in confusion, his eyes finally falling to a piece of paper on the floor in front of the door. He gets up and goes to pick it up. Opening it up, he sees it's a short note from Lily: 

_ You need to show me. Prove to me that you are serious. I told you, I'm not that type of girl. I have no intentions of just falling into your bed like all those other girls.  _

At least he knows now he has a shot.  But he has no idea how to court a gal.  He’s gonna have to ask for help. Stevie and Sam have to have some ideas.  He gets up wearily and heads up to bed. As he gets close to Lily’s room, he wants to stop, to apologize once again, but he isn’t sure that will do any good so he continues to his room.  He falls into his bed and goes straight to sleep.

 

Bucky spends most of the next morning in his office again.  Only this time it’s discussing business with Sam and Steve. The hot topic is Brock.  He’s been laying low but that doesn’t mean much. He’s a planner and they know that soon he will strike.  It seems as if the girls have taken the warning that Nat gave them to heart since none of them have up and quit, but some the guys don’t watch their dating life.  There is always those gals who will do anything for a fella and he can bet every one of his dollars that more of the girls are gonna end up at Rumlow’s. 

Sam keeps giving Bucky a funny look.  Bucky knows it’s cause of yesterday and he’s gonna have to say something soon.  Steve keeps looking back and forth between the two of them, he’s quick like that, to notice that somethings up.  After discussing the weekly take at the other joints, he can’t take it anymore.

“What Sam, what?  Just spit it out,” Bucky snaps at him.

“What was with you yesterday, man?  You looked horrible. Hell you still look horrible,” Sam tells him.

Bucky is always wearing some sort of mask.  With his parents and sisters, he tries not to let them see The Winter Wolf ever, even though he knows that they know his reputation.  When he is handling his business, he  _ IS  _ The Winter Wolf, cold, calculating, and yes, even heartless.  With the dames, he is all about control and making sure all parties involved have a good, satisfying time.  But with Steve and Sam, Bucky can take the masks off and just be himself, let his true thoughts and feelings out.  So he does.

He tells them what happened the other night.  He still doesn’t remember much, but he still remembers the hurt in Lily’s eyes as she told him what he had done.  How she had heard some broad in his room asking who the hell she was. How she had confessed that she had some kind of feelings for him and he had hurt her with one drunken act.  He admits that he got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness and she told him she needed to think. That he sat in his office all day, where Sam caught him off guard and that Lily slipped him a note.  

“’M dizzy with her and I don’t know what to do.  I fucked up big and I have no idea of how to make it up to her.  She wants me to prove it, but hell, gals just fall into my bed. I don’t know how to woo one,” he sighs.  

Sam has seen all sorts of dames come and go from Bucky’s place, has chased a number of them off, but he has never seen Bucky look this miserable.  Oh he knew Bucky was fallin’ for Lily, could tell when he started sending those other dames home without fuckin ‘em. But he has no experience with love.  So he says the first thing that comes to mind. “Get her something nice, you know like some ice, marbles, perfume, gals like that sorta thing.”

“Yeah Buck.  You know dames like it when you show them how much you can give them.  Shows them that their important to ya,” Steve adds. “Darcy loves it when I give her a gift.”

“Okay, yeah, I’ll do that.  I’ll get her some nice things.  She needs to know not only can I protect her, I can give her whatever she wants,” Bucky says.  “Thanks fellas. And not a word to anybody. I don’t need Nat giving me a hard time about this.”

They talk about a few more things and say their goodbyes.  And then Bucky heads downstairs. He has some shopping to do, gotta go buy some nice things for his Kitten. 

First place he goes is a nice jewelry store he knows of.  He looks carefully at all the baubles they have. The owner, knowing who he is, fidgets nervously as he brings out bracelets, earrings, and necklaces.  Nothing looks good enough for Lily until he sees a diamond and sapphire platinum bracelet. It would look gorgeous on his Kitten. He can see the owner actually start to relax when he tells him he will take it.  Then he spies a diamond and pearl platinum necklace. The large pearl is surrounded by diamonds and he has to control himself thinking of just that on Lily, lying between her lovely breasts.

   

“Wrap that necklace up also,” he tells the owner.

“Yes sir, Mr. Barnes.”

He heads back home, stopping to buy some flowers first and walks in the front door.  He can smell sauce cooking. He walks into the kitchen and Lily is at the stove, an apron around her yellow dress, stirring the tomatoes and sausage.

“Smells good,” he tells her.

“Mhm,” she replies, not really acknowledging him.

“I got you a little something,” he says, placing the flowers and one of the boxes from the jewelry store down on the counter.

“You did?” She looks at the items on the counter and smiles. Picking up the bouquet of wildflowers, she brings them to her face to smell them.  They smell lovely and she looks around to find a vase. Bucky goes over to one of the cabinets and gets one. He fills it with water for her and she puts the flowers in it.  

“Ain’t ya gonna look at the other one?” he asks her.

“Oh I was enjoying the flowers so much I forgot,” she tells him.  She reaches for the box and opens it up. Her eyes and mouth go wide at the sight of the necklace.  “Bucky, it’s too much! I just can’t.”

“Kitten yes you can.  I insist,” he says. “I’d love to have you wear it now, but the sauce,” he adds laughing.  “Some night soon, I’m gonna take you out and you’re gonna wear this for me, ya follow.”

“Yes, I will,” she answer, her eyes looking down demurely.

Well, if that doesn’t go something to him.  He turns and adjusts himself cause he doesn’t need her to see that right now.  He takes the bracelet upstairs, he’s gonna give that to her in a day or two. 

 

Lily has had enough.  In the past couple of weeks Bucky has brought her several new books, flowers every day, a number of pieces of expensive jewelry and a couple of bottles of perfume.  She knows what he is doing and it needs to stop. She is sitting in her chair when Bucky comes walking in the parlour with his coffee.”

“Morning Kitten,” he says as he sits in his chair.  “What’s the gloomy look for?”

“Bucky, when I told you to prove to me you were serious, I didn’t expect you to try and buy me.  I know I don’t know much about relationships. Actually I know nothing. But I know you can’t buy me.  I’m not like those other girls. I don’t what your money Bucky. I don’t want you because of who your father is or what you do for a living.  I just want you for you! Why don’t you seem to understand that!” She is so frustrated that she just gets up and starts for the door.

Bucky stands up and races after her.

“Lily, wait,” he calls after her.

She stops at the door.  When he catches up to her he steps right into her space.  He has to tell her the truth.

“I ain't ever tried to woo a dame before.  They chase me. So I, um, asked Stevie and Sam for advice,” he starts to blush.  “It was their idea.” 

He places his large hand on her face, his thumb running over her lower lip.  “‘M sorry. I just wanted to show you how much I care for ya.” As he talks to her he slowly is lowing his head towards her and soon he is a hair's breadth away from her lips.  His arms are around her and he can’t wait any longer. 

He touches his lips to hers and damn if hers aren’t the softest things he has touched.  He pulls back briefly and he just can’t, he has to kiss her again. This time, though, he opens his mouth and lets his tongue out to trace her lips and beg, yes beg, for entrance into her mouth.  She doesn’t get the hint and he pulls back just enough to murmur “let me in Kitten, open up,” which she does. 

His tongue explores a little, not too much since he doesn’t want to frighten her.  He can feel himself getting hard and oh, he wants to carry her upstairs and have his way with her.  Patience Barnes, patience. He slows the kiss down and kisses her face and neck.

“Kitten, I’ll do better, I promise,” he whispers in her ear.  “I’ll give you anything and everything you need. Please forgive me.”  He kisses his way back up to her mouth. She is flushed and it’s a wonderful look on her.  “I’ll be better.”

 

Lily can’t think with Bucky kissing her like this.  She has never been kissed and why has she waited? He keeps promising to do better.  Better at kissing her? No, what did he say? Forgive him. Oh yes, she can do that. She needs to speak, that’s right.

“Mhmm, I forgive you,” she gets out.  She needs to sit down. 

Bucky finally pulls back and stops kissing her.  

“Kitten, how about I take you out tonight?  It’s time I start to treat you right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for Softly Sam’s 
> 
> Volstead Act Jan 1920-1933 also known as Prohibition.
> 
>  
> 
> 1920’s speak 
> 
> Bump gums: To talk about nothing worthwhile  
> Can house: Bordello  
> Carry a torch: Suffering from an unrequited love.  
> Dizzy with a dame, To be: To be deeply in love with a woman  
> Gams: a woman’s legs  
> Gin Mill: Bar  
> Handcuff: An engagement ring or wedding band  
> Hitting the pipe: smoking opium  
> Hood: Hoodlum  
> Hooch: liquor  
> Ice: diamonds  
> Jaw: Talk  
> Looker: pretty woman  
> Marbles: Pearls  
> Mugs: Men (especially refers to dumb ones)  
> Put the screws on: Question, get tough with  
> Pro skirt: prostitute  
> Ritzy: Elegant   
> Sap: A dumb guy  
> Sheba: A woman with sex appeal  
> Sheik: a good looking guy  
> Suspenders: British Braces  
> Swell: Wonderful  
> Take(n) for a ride: Drive off with someone in order to bump them off  
> Two-bits:$25, or 25 cents  
> What’s eating you: What’s wrong
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Source for my slang references  
> https://alcapones.com/slang_dictionary.php  
> What cigarette girls carried  
> https://www.famous-smoke.com/cigaradvisor/history-cigar-girl


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes Lily out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @tinaferraldo for helping me in a short notice @angryschnauzer @the_whip_hand_81 and @lokillickedme for getting me through the writers blocks, the wonderful time in NYC and all the encouragement. You all know what you do for me. I love you all. As always the wonderful @slaughterme-Barnes and @264jana made the manips for me for this story so show them love by not using them. And show all my ladies love by visiting them. They rock.

By the time Sam and Steve show up, Bucky has a list of things he needs done for his date with Lily tonight.  He then sends Scott out to make the arrangements for tonight and has Tony take Lily to Nat’s. He himself has business to discuss with Steve and Sam, mostly trying to figure out what Rumlow is up to.  

 

Tony and Lily arrive at Nat’s and the two sit and have some coffee before they leave.  Lily fills Nat in on what happened earlier today, how she had had enough with Bucky trying to buy her affection.  When she gets to the part that the entire idea was Sam and Steve’s, Nat spits out her coffee. 

“Of course it was.  Those two hoodlums wouldn’t know how to get a respectable woman to know they were interested if there was a bunch dough riding on it.  Can’t believe Bucky listened to those two idiots,” Nat says with a laugh. 

They finish their coffee and Nat stands.  

“So I guess we’re supposed to go shopping.  And if Bucky wants me to take you shopping, we have to go to Macy’s,” she says.  She gives Tony a look and he jumps up and gets the door.

Bucky had called her earlier, he had made sure that everybody that works for him has a telephone.  It’s a luxury, sure, but in his business it’s a necessity. She has strict instructions to get Lily a dress, any one she likes as long is it’s formal. 

When they get to Macy’s they girls do as most girls do.  They ooh and aw over the clothes. Lily has been shopping on Bucky’s dime a few times, but never at a store like Macy’s.  

They look for a while and don’t find anything that they really like until Nat finds a long, body hugging green dress, with a black beaded fine lace overlay.  It has a flared skirt and is sleeveless except for some mesh over the shoulders. Lily isn’t sure about it. 

“It really isn’t me,” she says. 

“Go on, try it on,” Nat says.  “At least you’ll know then. I think it’s perfect.”

Lily goes ahead and tries it on.  It fits her like second skin. She knows she won’t be able to wear any underthings while wearing it.  She still isn’t so sure about it. She exits the dressing room and she can hear Tony let out a low whistle.  

“Oh Lily, you have to get that.  Bucky won't be able to keep his hands off of you,” she tells her.

“I'm not sure. It's so different from what I normally wear,” she replies. 

“I know. And that's the point. He’ll love it.”

“Fine I’ll get it.  I just feel so exposed.  It’s different than when I was in the outfit for work.  I’m gonna be out in public in this, Nat,” she whispers.”

“Lily, women go out in less these days.  Don’t let what others have said about you bother you.  You are a looker. Why not show it off.”

Lily smiles and nods her head.  She goes back into the dressing room to take off the dress.  When she comes out, the two girls go and find some silk stockings and a new garter for her.  Bucky isn’t gonna know what hits him when he sees her tonight. 

 

Bucky is in the parlour smoking a cigarette and having a glass of scotch waiting for his kitten later that evening.  He knows she has had a successful shopping trip with Nat by the amount of bags that Tony had carried in earlier before he tells him anything.  Before spending money wasn’t really something he enjoyed, but with Lily, if she buys out every store in the city he would be a happy man if that makes her happy.  Although he knows she isn’t like that. Truly, he knows she would rather stay home and read or sew, which also makes him happy. He is deep in these thoughts when she catches his eye.  A vision in green and black and he feels like he can’t catch his breath. 

She looks ravishing in her dress and all he can think is that he wants to peel her right out of it.  It fits her like a glove and he doesn’t want any other fella seeing her in it. He looks up into her eyes and seeing the question there quickly reassures her.

“Kitten, you're a vision in that getup.  ‘M gonna look like a bum next to you.”

The smile she blesses him with could light the sky and he feels like the luckiest sap in the world. He watches her eyes as she looks him over. He's dressed in a black tuxedo with a black vest. It's tailored perfectly and he knows he cleans up nice. He blends in well with the upper class, as he was raised one, but in his heart he will always be a fella who plays down and dirty. He pulls his gloves on and reaches for her hands, heading out into the night.

Bucky still won’t tell her where they are going.  They are on 42nd Street and stop in front of a theater.  The New Amsterdam! He was taking her to see the Ziegfeld Follies, with Fanny Brice!  She turned around to face Bucky and saw the look of uncertainty on his face. She leans  in and kisss him. It took him a second and then he was kissing her back, his arms going around her, pulling her closer.  After a minute or two somebody cleared their throat. Bucky pulls away reluctantly from her, to see Sam at the open back door of the car.  His eyebrow is arched and he has a smirk on his face. 

“Kitten, come on.  Fix your face We have to go in now,” Bucky tells her.

 

Lily can’t believe Sam caught them necking like kids.  She opens her clutch and can see how red her face is. She goes ahead and fixes her lipstick and then lets Sam help her out of the car.  He leans over and tells her not to be embarrassed, he won’t say a word. She can feel herself getting redder, but then she looks up at the theater.  She tries very hard to keep her jaw from dropping and embarrassing Bucky outside of the theater. Its taller than the other buildings around it and has a sliver of beaux-arts tower and a very ornamental style to it.  They go inside and Lily is taken back by the decor she sees. The granite stonework and exquisite paintings in the lobby leave her breathless. When she looks back towards Bucky, he is smiling down at her.   
  


He gazes at her in wonder and amazement.  Introducing the theater to her was exciting to him.  The way her eyes moved back and forth to take it all in made him smile.  It was another example of her childlike innocence that he loved. He kept hearing her little sighs and ohs as he led her to their box seats.  

The box seats were looking over the arena seating and were as ornate as the rest of the theater.  The seats were covered in velvet and she feels as if she is sitting on a cloud. Bucky makes sure she is comfortable and then leaves her for a moment to speak in whispers to Sam and Scott.  When he returns he places a kiss on her cheek and his arm around her shoulders. 

“You excited Kitten?” he asks her.

“Oh yes Bucky!  Thank you!” 

Scott walks in with their drinks at that point, club soda for both. He then goes back outside, to stand guard with Sam making sure the two of them are undisturbed for the rest of the evening. 

Through the entire performance Bucky has his hand on Lily somewhere. He's touching her leg or her arm or her shoulder. He can't stop touching her. He has their chairs as close together as they can get and his thigh is touching hers. He watches her instead of the Ziegfeld Girls. She is more exciting than they are. She laughs and smiles and knowing he put those expressions on her face by bringing her here gives him pleasure like nothing else has. But when she leans over and kisses him on the check, well, his heart flutters like a schoolboy. He loves her innocence so much. And he gets hard at the fact that he will be the man to take that one special piece of her innocence away. 

When the show is finished, they wait in their seats until Scott comes in through the curtain to let Bucky know it's all clear. As he walks them to the waiting car, Bucky pulls Lily close to him. 

“Night’s young Kitten. We're gonna go to Sam's. Have some more fun,” he whispers in her ear. 

She nods at this, still admiring the theater.  “Can we come back here again?” she asks him.

“Anything you want Kitten,” he answers her.  “We can even try another one. The Follies ain’t the only show in town, ya know.”

“I’d love that.  This is all so exciting.”

 

He nods to Sam as they get in the car and he pulls her close. He places his hand on her face and softly caresses her check with his long fingers, his thumb running over her lips.

“So beautiful,” he murmurs as he leans down replacing his thumb with his lips. 

His kisses are soft, tender, and full of the love he is developing for her. He feels her wrap her arms around his neck and he guides her into his lap, her dress pulled high up her gorgeous legs. He slides one hand into her hair, the other around her back, feeling for the first time the lack of a bra.  He groans and begins to kiss down her neck, more possessively then he had been before. He nips her neck and soothes it over with his tongue. He is so intent on marking her up he doesn't notice the car has stopped. 

“Bucky, man, let the poor girl alone,” Sam tells him. 

“Shut up Sam,” Bucky replies. 

He reluctantly helps Lily off his lap and turns so he can block her body from anybody passing so she can fix herself.  By the time Scott returns to say the coast is clear, Lily looks as if Bucky hasn’t touched her. He helps her out and pulling her close yet once again they go into Sam’s.

They go straight to Bucky’s table and sit down.  It’s not a minute later and one of the gals is there, Irene is her name.  She winks at Lily and writes down their order. Everybody in the joint knows that Bucky drinks scotch but Lily isn’t a drinker.  Bucky goes ahead and orders her something, a Mary Pickford, and Irene hurries off to take care of them. It seems so strange to be here as a guest instead of working.  The different gals wink as they walk by. They know not to stop by and stop working. Just because Lily is there isn’t a reason to stop work. Bucky is good to the dames that work for him but he expects them to work and not bump gums on the clock.  Seeing her work friends is nice but having one of them wait on her is strange. Soon Steve and Sam sit down, Steve with Darcy and Sam with some gal he saw at the bar. Lily tries to make conversation with the other gals, but Bucky is making it hard for her to concentrate. 

Since they sat down Bucky has been working the bottom of her dress up her leg.  The tables in Sam’s have nice long tablecloths and Lily is sure that with Bucky’s reputation there is a good reason for that.  She has heard stories of his previous dates, before she started, “dropping” something on the floor and not getting up for some time.  So she knows that he can raise the bottom of her dress as high as she lets him and nobody will see a thing. So far he has her dress up to her knees and is currently running his fingers up and down the insides of her thighs.  Not only that but he continues to lean over and whisper dirty things into her ear and quickly lean back and watch her blush. When he tells her he plans on kissing her right where his hands is, Lily chokes on her drink, causing both Steve and Sam to jump and ask her if she’s alright.Bucky has that evil smirk on his face as he pats her on the back and tells them he has it covered.  When she finally has her breath back, she needs a minute to get herself together. She tells the group she is going to the ladies room and she goes on back.

 

It’s then that Bucky notices a man a couple of tables over watching them.  This mug actually has the nerve to eyeball Lily all the way to the ladies. That doesn’t sit right with Bucky. He better just be looking at his dame and not thinking about doing anything or there’s gonna be hell to pay.  

By now Lily has come back to the table and Bucky gets up to get her seated. As he does so he throws a dirty look at the stranger watching them. He sits back down next to his dame and makes sure he is as close to her as he can get. He doesn't give that mug another thought. His fellas are here and he has better things to do, like gettings his hands back on the sweet flesh of his girl.

 

Lily has barely sat down and Bucky is right back at it.  His dirty talking in her ear and his wandering hand is making it hard for her to even keep a straight face. She tries to nod at all the right places in the conversation but she is positive that Sam and Steve have an idea of what he is doing to her.  She hopes that just because he is driving her crazy like this that she is just gonna go home and fall into his bed. 

Finally he removes his hand and tells Sam it's time to take them home. Maybe he’ll give her a break on the way, although judging by the way they've acted all night she is sure that's not gonna happen.  As soon as Sam shuts the door behind Bucky she is pulled into his lap.

 

“You feel this?” he asks her as he grinds his hard cock into her. “This is what you do to me darlin’.”

He can see how red she gets and he doesn't want her to be bashful. Not with the things he plans to do with her in the future. 

“Aw baby, that's a good thing. Don't ever be ashamed of what you do to me, ya follow.  You are the only dame that I ever have wanted to be with for more than one night. For anything. Remember that, huh?  That you do this,” he thrusts up, “to me and stimulate my brain means a lot.”

She looks less embarrassed now and so he goes back to kissing on her.  Soon she has her nails digging in his skin and he knows he has left marks on her from the bites and kisses on her neck. He just can't stop himself.  This time though he can tell when the car stops. He gets her off his lap before Sam opens the door. He wants Lily inside so he can get to what he really wants and he doesn't want to wait another minute. 

Bucky scarcely gets Lily in the front door and he is on her like a dying man gasping for air and she is the only one that can give it to him.  He has her backed up against the front door, hands holding her head in place as he fucks into her mouth with his tongue. He can't wait much longer. He just has to get his hands on her once again. He knows he can't do much but he sure is gonna enjoy doing what he can. 

He picks her up and carries her to the plush couch and lies her down him laying down next to her. He pulls he bottom of her dress up, so he can get to her legs once again. 

"‘M gonna make you feel so good,” he murmurs against her lips as his continued to kiss her. 

He slides his hands up her legs, the silk of her stockings driving him mad.  It’s the only thing keeping him from her skin. He reaches her garter and unsnaps them, he notices that she isn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Holy Mother Mary, you little minx.  You’ve been out all night without any drawers”

He runs his finger lightly over her folds, they are wet from all the teasing he has been doing. Her hips are moving for more of his touch although he knows she doesn't realize it. 

“Bucky please,” she cries. 

“Kitten, ‘m just gonna touch. I swear. Let me make you feel so good,” he tells her, kissing down her neck

He'd love to take her to his room, strip them of their clothes and make love to her into the next day. But she needs more time. For now he just wants to get her off, make her see her that he can give her pleasure. 

He opens her folds and finds her clit. He gently rubs it and her entire body jerks. Oh yes, that’s it, he thinks. He continues to run his finger over it as she moans and babbles his name.

 

Lily doesn't know what she is feeling but it's overwhelming. Bucky’s lips are at her neck and whatever it is he is touching down there is shooting streams of pleasure throughout her body. She can't help the moans and incoherent noises she is making and oh my lord he just slipped his finger in her vagina!

Her arms are grasping for anything now. His arm, his hair and oh oh his fingers are doing something wonderful to her. She can hear his voice “That's it, come for me.  I wanna see you. That's my girl. So nice and wet for me.” And then the biggest most intense wave of pleasure she has ever experienced hits her all at once and she screams Bucky’s name. 

 

When her orgasm hits and Lily comes screaming his name, Bucky just watches her face. He could watch this forever. He slows down his fingers and kisses her softly as she gets her breathing under control. He is harder than he can ever remember being but this is about her. She looks a little unfocused but he needs to get her cleaned up. 

“Kitten, I’ll be right back. ‘M going to the kitchen. Don't move.”

She just looks at him and he hurries to grab a towel.  When he returns she hasn't moved and he gently cleans her up. He then picks her up bridal style and kisses her softly.

“Gonna get ya to your room,” he tells her. 

He carries her up the stairs and into her room. He lays her on her bed and lays down next to her. He isn't gonna try anything but while with other dames he'd leave when he was done or just roll over and go to sleep, this is his Lily and he's gonna stay right by her side. Even if he's sporting a hard on that could cut diamonds right now. 

 

Lily didn't realize that whatever she just experienced would make her lose track of things around her. It just felt so good. No wonder Clint and Nat made so much noise. 

“Feeling ok Kitten?”

“Yeah. That was something else Bucky,” she tells him leaning up on her elbow to kiss him. “But why are you in my bed?”

“I just wanted to hold you, make sure you were alright.  Now that I see you are, ‘m gonna head off to my room. Sleep tight,” he says giving her a kiss.

 

With Lily all tucked into bed, Bucky had to take care of himself.  He throws his clothes on a chair and climbs into his bed. Quickly spitting into his palm, he takes his cock and runs his hand up and down the shaft. He knows it won't take him long and behind his closed eyes he sees Lily's face as she comes for the very first time. He pulling on himself faster and harder as he imagines it's him pumping in and out of her and her coming because of him. Him fucking into her. Harder and harder. He twists a little at the head of his cock and ohhh that's it. He bites his lip to keep from screaming her name as he comes all over his fist and stomach. He gives himself a few minutes to calm himself before he get up to clean himself off. And then he too goes to sleep. 

  
  
  


When Bucky comes in to Sam’s the next day, he looks like the cat that caught the canary.  Nat walks into the office and shuts the door.

“Please for Lily’s sake, tell me you at least were gentle with her,” she says.

“Hell, what do you take me for!” he exclaims.  “I'm not a brute! We didn’t even fuck, Nat! God!”

Nat holds her hands up in front of her, “Sorry.  You just have the look of a well satisfied man and I thought you had taken her to bed, James.  I’m sorry.”

“Natasha, believe me, Lily is not the kind of dame that gets fucked after a first date.  When I do make love to her, and yes I will be making love to her, it will be the way she deserves.  Champagne, roses, candlelight, you know, the works. She deserves the best and ‘m gonna make sure she gets it.  Ya follow?”

Nat smiles and nods her head.

“Now go get Sam and Clint, will ya?  I wanna talk to the three of ya about this fella that was in here last night.”

The three of them sit in front of Bucky’s desk wondering what he wants to talk about.  It’s been pretty quiet lately. 

“Last night I noticed this mug watching us.  Something about him bothered me. He kept looking at Lily and then checking the door.  I did not like it. I wanna know as much as you can about him.”

He then describes the mug to them.  He’s about 5’ 9” bald, glasses and he might be of Latin descent. 

“Oh yeah, that’s Jasper, Jasper Sitwell,” Clint pipes up.  “He’s been coming around here for a couple of weeks. He likes flirting with the dames, but he doesn’t take any out.”

“I know that name,” Nat says.  “Some of the gals from the other joints have mentioned him.  He seems to have come by all your joints Bucky. He’s a big tipper but like Clint said, he hasn’t taken any out.  The gals are wondering what’s up. He flirts with all of them. He never flirts with the fellas.”

 

Bucky isn’t stupid.  He knows that with prohibition and speakeasies that most people don’t have loyalty to one.  They don’t care which gang runs them, who is selling the booze to the joint, or who has a beef which each other.  All they care about is if the booze is good and the dames are pretty. But this guy, Sitwell, he doesn’t seem to frequent any other joints, just his.  And that usually spells trouble. And the fact that Rumlow has been suspiciously quiet makes him even more nervous.

“Well I don’t like it.  Not only was he eyeballing my dame but something about him is hinky. See if you can find out if he works for Rumlow or somebody else.  Find me something on him. I need to know if somebody is gonna make a move on me and mine!”

The three of them hurry out.  They better move fast, Bucky thinks, as he leans back in his chair.  He pulls his favorite knife out of the sheath that he always carries it in at his side and begins to move it through his fingers, a move he does almost unconsciously, and thinking about the fact he would do anything to protect what is his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for Softly Sam’s 
> 
> Volstead Act Jan 1920-1933 also known as Prohibition.
> 
>  
> 
> 1920’s speak  
> Beaux- arts: sculptural decoration along conservative modern lines, employing French and Italian Baroque and Rococo formulas combined with an impressionistic finish and realism. 
> 
> Hood: Hoodlum
> 
>  
> 
> The New Amsterdam Theatre, 214 West 42nd Street. Opened October 23, 1903 with a production of Shakespeare’s “A Midsummer Night’s Dream.” This was the largest theater in New York when it opened, with 1,702 seats. It fronted 42nd Street with an elaborate sliver of a beaux-arts tower. Patrons entered through an enormous stone and glass arch through a long lobby which led them to the auditorium which backed up onto 41st Street. The theater was a riotous, gasp-inducing fantasy of curved lines, rich fabrics and carved surfaces. The main theater downstairs hosted Ziegfeld Follies, a sort of cross between vaudeville and modern musical theater, with singing and dancing in elaborate costumes. The theater did well for a quarter century, but by 1927 Follies had moved out. The Depression sealed its fate: it was foreclosed upon in 1936 and converted to a movie house by its new owner. The conversion included stripping the facade of all its elaborate beaux-arts ornamentation. It operated as a cinema as the neighborhood around declined into decrepitude, and finally closed around 1980. When Disney stepped in to restore it as a Broadway theater in 1995, it had crumbled beyond recognition. The auditorium was so water damaged that mushrooms carpeted the orchestra. Disney spent 2 years and $36 million restoring the New Amsterdam, reopening it in 1997 with the gala premier of “Hercules” the movie followed by “Lion King” the musical. The New Amsterdam is new again.
> 
> The Ziegfeld Follies was a series of elaborate theatrical revue productions on Broadway in New York City from 1907 to 1931, with renewals in 1934 and 1936. They became a radio program in 1932 and 1936 as The Ziegfeld Follies of the Air. Inspired by the Folies Bergère of Paris, the Ziegfeld Follies were conceived and mounted by Florenz Ziegfeld, reportedly at the suggestion of his then-wife, the entertainer Anna Held. The Follies were a series of lavish revues, something between later Broadway shows and the more elaborate high class Vaudeville variety show. The first Follies was produced in 1907 at the roof theatre Jardin de Paris.
> 
> During the Follies era, many of the top entertainers, including W. C. Fields, Eddie Cantor, Josephine Baker, Fanny Brice, Ann Pennington, Bert Williams, Eva Tanguay, Bob Hope, Will Rogers, Ruth Etting, Ray Bolger, Helen Morgan, Louise Brooks, Marilyn Miller, Ed Wynn, Gilda Gray, Nora Bayes and Sophie Tucker appeared in the shows.
> 
> The Ziegfeld Follies were also famous for their display of many beautiful chorus girls, commonly known as Ziegfeld girls, who "paraded up and down flights of stairs as anything from birds to battleships. They usually wore elaborate costumes by designers such as Erté, Lady Duff Gordon and Ben Ali Haggin.
> 
> Fanny Brice was the subject of the Barbra Streisand movie “Funny Girl” and its sequel “Funny Lady”. Florenz Ziegfeld was married to Billie Burke, better known as “The Good Witch” in “The Wizard of Oz”. 
> 
> I played with the timeline of the Ziegfeld Follies and Fanny Brice’s time with them for the purpose of this story. 
> 
> I don't have a definite year for this story but it is sometime between 1925 - 1929. I wanted it before Charles “Lucky” Luciano created The Commission of the Five Families and that was in 1931. 
> 
> All information on the New Amsterdam was from https://www.instagram.com/keithyorkcity. 
> 
>  
> 
> Source for my slang references  
> https://alcapones.com/slang_dictionary.php  
> What cigarette girls carried  
> https://www.famous-smoke.com/cigaradvisor/history-cigar-girl


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's thoughts the morning after and who is Stillwell

When Lily wakes up it’s brighter than normal.  As the fog from sleeping clears her mind, she remembers what she let Bucky do to her last night, how she begged him and how she clinged to him when he did it.  She can feel herself turning red at the memory of it. She turns her face into the pillow, as if hiding her face into it will make what happened go away. She can feel herself getting wet down there, in her most private area, just from thinking of how good he made her feel and even though she is embarrassed at her behavior, she wants Bucky to do it again.  Does this make her the loose woman her aunt accused her of being? If it does, she doesn’t care. She doesn’t even know _how_ to ask Bucky to do those things again.  She isn’t even sure how she can face him again.  Hopefully he is out doing whatever it is he does during the day and she won’t have to see him just yet.  

She does need to get up.  Tony is bound to show up soon, if he isn’t already waiting for her.  It’s shopping day and she hates making any of Bucky’s men wait.

 

Lily is just about finished getting everything she needs when a man walks up to her.  He’s in a nice suit and just stops right in front of her. His eyes look her up and down, like he is looking at a prize horse.  She grabs onto Tony’s arm and when the strange man notices, he takes a step back.

“Sorry to scare you Miss, but I’ve seen you around. You were with Mr. Barnes last night at Softly Sam’s,” he says.  “My name is Jasper Sitwell and I’d truly like to take you out sometime.”

“Hey breeze off!  Mr. Barnes don’t like mugs talking to his dame,” Tony tells him.

“She deserves someone better than the Winter Wolf,” this Sitwell mug calmly replies.

“That’s not your concern.  It’s Mr. Barnes’. If I was you, I’d stay away from what’s Mr. Barnes’,” Tony tells him.  Grabbing Lily’s arm, he pulls her towards the shop they are in front of. As they move away Lily can hear Mr. Sitwell  say “I will be seeing you around ma’am.”

Lily isn’t sure if it’s the look on Tony’s face or the shopkeeper knows who he works for but in a couple of moments she has a chair to sit on and a fresh cup of coffee in her hand.  Tony is on their phone and talking to Bucky in whispers as Lily sips her drink. She can’t hear what he is saying but the look on his face isn’t good. He hangs up after a minute or two and he is next to her, hand on her shoulder.

“When you are done with your coffee, I’m to take you back to Sam’s,” he tells her in a soft voice.

She just nods and hurries to finish.

Tony then passes the shopkeeper some cash, whispering something to them.  Lily doesn’t know much of what he does, but she knows that Bucky takes care of those that take care of his friends.  

 

When Bucky hangs up from Tony he is pissed. Unfortunately that is when Sam, Nat and Clint walk in.  

“Tell me something useful, somebody,” he snaps at them.

Between the three of them all they found was that he is new in town, he works for one of the Wall Street firms and rents a room at a boarding house in Brooklyn.

There is a long silent pause and then Bucky throws a bottle at the wall, making the three of them jump.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!  THAT’S IT!”, he yells.

The three of them look shocked.  This isn’t Bucky’s normal behavior.

He takes a deep breath and starts again.

“That sap just came up to Tony and Lily on the street.  Now, I know he is hiding something!

First Rumlow and now this mug.  Something is going on.

“I can't keep Lily locked up like a prisoner.  Find me something on him. Anything,” he demands.  “Now get out!”

The three of them fly out of Bucky’s office, not wanting to anger their boss anymore.

 

Bucky runs his fingers through his hair.  He had woken up in such a good mood this morning.  He could still taste Lily on his tongue. He can feel himself getting hard just thinking about last night.  He wanted to do so much more; it’s not like him to stop with just eating pussy. That’s just the beginning for him.  But he has to take it slow with his kitten. She deserves the best. But why can’t these mugs leave his gal alone? At this rate somebody is gonna end up dead.  

 

When Lily and Tony walk into Sam’s you can cut the tension with a knife.  As they walk towards the office Nat looks over and shakes her head. This can’t be a good sign.  Tony knocks on the door.

“Who the fuck is it,” Bucky yells.

“Me and Lily,” he answers.

“Send in Lily and stand by the fuckin’ door in case I need ya,” is the reply Tony gets.

Lily walks in to see Bucky rising from behind his desk.  His knife is on the desk and she can see him trying to force a smile.  She places a chaste kiss on his cheek and gasps when he picks her up and carries her to his chair.  He sits down with her in his lap, pulls her close and kisses her. It’s nothing like the chaste kiss she just gave him.  He runs his tongue against the seam of her lips until she opens for him. As he enters her mouth, he places one hand on her cheek to hold her still, the other going into her hair, running his fingers through the short locks.  Her legs are on the sides of his and she can feel his hardness. Wrapping her arms around his neck she tries to get more of the friction his hardness gives her but suddenly Bucky pulls her back.

“Lily, Kitten, this feel so good but we need to talk some.  Look at me please.” He looks into her eyes to see if she’s paying attention.  When he notices that she’s focused on him, he continues. “‘m gonna need you to stay home again for awhile.  At least til I figure out who this Sitwell fella is,” he tells her.

“Bucky you need to stop!  Not every fella out there is out to get me.  I may not be a looker but even before I met you fella’s did on occasion ask me to coffee.  I just never had the desire to go. I still don’t have that desire, Bucky. I only want you,” she tells him.  

“Kitten, you aren’t listening,” he says.

“No Bucky you aren’t.  Just maybe this Sitwell fella finds me attractive is all. I understand the reasons for having you of your men with me when I'm out cause of Rumlow.  I know he wants to hurt you and me. But this Stillwell fella. He’s nobody. He’s just some fella who has been around the clubs and saw me. Maybe he doesn’t like that you’re who you are.  But you have to stop treating me like I’m some porcelain doll.”

“Maybe your right Kitten.  Maybe he is just a nobody. Nobody could find out anything about him.  But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop having you looked after. Rumlow is still out there.  And I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Bucky tells her.

“That’s fine.  I know you worry.  I kinda like it,” she says, kissing him once again.  

 

When they finally separate, Bucky has her flushed and he knows if he pushes he can have her spread out on his desk.  But he can save that fantasy for later, after he has made her his in the most primitive way. He has so many things he wants to do to her and with her.  

He makes sure Lily looks presentable and then calls for Tony to come back in.  He kisses Lily as chaste as he can, which isn’t very chaste and sends her home.  Sitting back down he runs his fingers through his hair again. He knows he’s right about Sitwell.  There is something about him he doesn’t like. Something hinky and his gang better find it, and find it soon.  He picks up his knife and begins to play with it, if only to give him something to do.

 

When Tony and Lily leave Sam’s they head towards Bucky’s house.  But for all the caution that Bucky takes, neither Lily or Tony see the man hidden in the shadows, watching as they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1920’s speak  
> Breeze off: get lost


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Lily try something new

Bucky never tells Lily when he will be home.  He hasn’t had to answer to anyone in years. But since she has been staying with him he is used to coming home to dinner left warm in the oven, a cleaner house than he has had in years, and a general feeling of comfort instead of just a place to eat, sleep and fuck.  So when Sam drops him off early this evening, he is quiet when he walks in. He can smell the dinner cooking and hear Lily singing along to the radio. He follows the sound to the kitchen and pauses in the doorway. She has changed out of the blue dress she was wearing when he saw her earlier and put on a summery silk dress, the diamond bracelet he gave her is around her wrist and is in bare feet, swaying along to the music as she chops vegetables for some kind of salad.  He waits until she places the knife down and slips behind her kissing her neck.

“You’re home early,” Lily sighs, as she leans into his body.

He wraps his arms around her body, continuing to kiss around her neck.  “I couldn’t stay away today. I needed to be with you,” he tells her. “Is that a problem?”

“It’s your house Bucky.”

“Don’t be smart, you know what ‘m saying,” he tells her as he turns her in his arms. He can tell she's still sore about earlier.

“I always want you around Bucky.  In fact, I like how you want to protect me Bucky. Since my parents died no one has done that for me. But you do it in way that makes me feel, I don't know, like I'm special, someone who is cherished,” she tells him in a quiet voice.  

“Sweetheart, ain’t nobody more special to me than you,” he says, giving her a kiss.  “‘M gonna fix me a drink and you let me know when whatever it is you're making is ready, K?”

When she calls Bucky for dinner, he is in a sleeveless undershirt.  This casualness isn't normal for him and it makes it hard for her to eat. She sees for the first time how muscular his arms are and the desire to run her fingers over them makes her mouth water. She pays more attention to how delicate he handles the silverware, especially his knife.  It's as if it's an extension of his hand. Then she recalls his hands on her the night before and can feel herself blush. Bucky keeps talking to her and she knows she answers correctly because he continues but her mind is on touching him and when can he touch her again.

Bucky notices that Lily really isn’t paying attention.  Every questions he asks gets an answer of either “yes” or “hmm”.  He sure would like to know what she’s thinking about cause her cheeks are sure pink and he wonders how pink he can get her.  He thinks about the pink of her cunt and chokes a bit on his scotch. Yup, he needs to get his hands on her again, soon, very soon. 

After dinner they go into the living room and Bucky sits on the couch.  He pulls Lily on to his lap and captures her lips with his, kissing her softly. Every nerve in his body wants to rush this but he continues to kiss her slowly. Running his tongue against her lips, she gets the message and opens for him. She slides her tongue into his mouth and takes control, hands on her face, kissing her with the passion he feels for her.  He can feel her nails digging into his shirt, her body as close as she can get to him.

Lily feels hot. She's as close as she can get to Bucky and yet she wants more. She feels the hardness of him under her and she whimpers into his mouth, her body starting to move against him. Her hands slip from his shoulders to his side and she grabs ahold of the hem of his undershirt. When he begins to kiss the side of her neck, it's as if her hands move on their own.

She runs her hands up under his undershirt.  His body is firm and muscular. She can feel the coarse hair that sparsely covers his body. She needs to see him. Grabbing the bottom of his undershirt, she starts to pull it up. She moves back some, Bucky pulling away to watch her.  As it rises she notices a scar on his side. Leaning down she kisses it softly. One day she’ll ask him about it, but now is not the time. He has a trail of dark hair that continues on into his trousers but as she brings the shirt higher it spreads out to lightly cover his pecs.  When the shirt bunches up under his arms, he finally just whips it off of himself.

“‘S that better?” he asks her.

“Mmm hmm,” she murmurs and gets back to running her fingers over him.  His nipples are a dusky pinkish brown and she hesitantly touches one and pulls her finger back.

“Do it again,” he tells her.

“What?”

“Touch me again.  It feels good. Do it more.”

She flicks it softly and Bucky grabs a handful of Lily’s hair, bringing her closer to him.  She does it again and hears him moan. Right then Bucky pulls her up and kisses her again, hot, desperate and possessive.  When he pulls back for air, he murmurs against her lips “Stop teasing Kitten, you won’t like it when I do it to you.” 

Lily nods and moves her hands down the rest of his body.  But when she gets to the hair at his trousers, Bucky has to bite his tongue.  Her fingers are barely touching him and he is bursting at the seems. He wants to flip her off of him and just pound her into the sofa.  He can’t remember the last time a dame touched him so innocently, so softly, so full of love. And then she touches the fly of his trousers.  He hears himself whimper. Please, please, please he thinks.

 

“Bucky, I wanna see you, all of you.  You saw me last night. Let me see,” she begs.

“Alright Kitten. Climb off for a second.”  He unbuttons his trousers and slides them off along with this underwear.  He watches her for her reaction, smirking as she turns pink but doesn’t say anything.  The ball is in her court, to an extentant.

When Lily sees his hardened cock she is taken back some. It's larger than she imagined. She reaches out slowly, wanting to run her fingers over the skin see if it's soft as it looks. It's also an angry looking reddish purple. When she finally touches him he's hot and silky, hard but smooth. The short dark curly hair that runs from his firm abdomen to around the base of his cock. Wanting to see more she slides to the floor.  Very carefully she takes him in hand and can see that the hair goes to his balls and back further. She doesn't expect that. Guesses she thought guys were more smooth down there. Being this close she can also smell the muskiness of him.

 

By now Bucky can’t take much more.  “Lily, for the love of god, can you either let go of me or you’re gonna have to get me off?”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“I need to come, now which of us is gonna handle it?  You or me?”

Lily knows she turns red.  She always turns red when anything sexual comes up.  But she put him in this position and well, it can’t hurt to see what he suggests.

“We aren’t having, you know,” she tells him.

“Lily, when I take you to bed, it won’t be on a couch.  Now use your hands. Put your hands on me and move them up and down me.

She puts her hands back on his cock and does what he asks.

“How’s this?” she asks

“ Kitten it's so dry. You need to use some spit,” he tells her

She wrinkles her face.  “That's nasty.”

“No Kitten it helps. Just spit on your hand. Trust me. You do trust me dontcha?’

“Yes.” She spits on her hand and goes back to running her hand up and down his cock. His hand is on hers guiding her. Showing her exactly how he likes it. He uses his thumb to wipe the bead of precum off and brings it to her mouth

“Open up Kitten taste me.”

She opens those sweet lips and her tongue licks the bead off.

She finds the taste isn't that bad. She had heard the girls talking about sucking guys at Woolworth's and how it was something they did with distaste but it doesn't seem like it would be such a bad thing.

“Um Bucky,” she whispers.

“Hmm”

“I wanna, I mean, can I try and well, can I try to suck your, well,” Lily hmms and haws.

“Lily baby, are you trying to ask if you can suck me?” he asks her softly.

She can feel how red her face is from embarrassment and she nods.

Bucky kisses her softly and rests his thumb on her chin.  “Aw Kitten don't be shy. Of course you can. Just don't use your teeth.”

 

Bucky doesn't last long once she puts her mouth on him. He has his hands in her hair holding her as he fucks up into her mouth.  The little kitten licks and fact that she wanted it makes it so much better for him. He can’t help the words coming out of his mouth.  

“That's right baby take it all.  You're such a good girl. Takin’ my cock so well.  Oh fuck your mouth is so much better than I imagined.  Put you hand on my balls. That's right. Squeeze very gently. That's the way I like it. Hold still. Don't move. Imma gonna fuck your pretty little mouth.”  All too soon he is holding her head still as he comes. “That’s it, swallow it.”

After he comes, with the little energy he has left, he pulls her up to him and holds her close.  He kisses her gently, waiting for his heart rate to get back to normal.

 

Once he feels like his heart isn’t gonna burst out his chest anymore, he rolls her overly carefully and makes his need known,  “I need to taste you again, Kitten.” He kisses her deeply, his tongue in her mouth, showing her once again what he wants to do with his cock but can't just yet.

 

He moves down until he's between her legs and is able to pull up her dress. Her underwear is soaked and he can smell her. God, he thinks, she smells so good, sweet. He leans down and licks right up her, on top of the wetness, from her opening to her clit. Her pelvis moves up, trying to follow him. Her body knows what it wants even if she doesn't.

“Just hold on sweetheart, gonna give you what you need. Just give me a minute,” he tells her softly.  “I need you to trust me. If it gets too much, tell me stop. But I know you can do this. Tell me you're okay with trying something.”

“I trust you,” she replies.

He looks up at her and gives her an evil smirk. If she only knew what he has planned.

He leans back down and softly runs his finger over her clit. He does this several times before moving his fingers to her thighs. He kisses each thigh softly then her cunt and goes back to softly touching her. He keeps this up until Lily whimpers out “please.”

“What was that?” he asks.

“Please Bucky I need more.”

“More what Kitten?”

“I don't know.  Just more.”

He chuckles. He knows what she wants and so he gives her a little more. He uses a little more pressure and repeats what he was doing. He watches her and sees her get more excited and yet she's still frustrated.

“That help Kitten?”

“It's not enough,” she answers.

So he leans down and starts to mouth at her pussy. Her reaction is perfect. Her hips start to move and she moans. He reaches for the sides of her underwear and pulls ‘til they rip. Bucky run his fingers through her wetness, all over her pussy. He’s able to easily slip two fingers into her and he hears her mumbling oh my god. He has her almost done where he wants her. He begins playing with her clit and when he feels her tightening and her breath become erratic he stops everything.

“Don't you come Lily. Don't you dare come,” he tells her. “You need to wait until I tell you to.”

“But, but what?”

“That's what we're trying Lily.  If you can't do it, tell me. I won't be mad.  Can you do it?” Bucky asks her.

“I think so.”

“Are you ready to go again?  Are you calmed down?”

“Yes,” she says.

Once again Bucky plays with her clit, this time with his tongue. He loves the taste of her and sucking and licking her is something he doesn't think he’ll ever get tired of. He has two fingers in her again and this time he has his other hand on himself.

He's close and for her first time he doesn't want to push it. He needs to get her off before he’ll let himself come.  He wants her yelling his name. Her breathing is starting to get erratic again and he knows she is close.

“That's it Kitten. Give it up for me. Let go,”

She cries out his name as her body trembles. He slowly eases up until her breathing settles. He then gets up onto his knees and with a few strokes he is coming onto her stomach. He falls to her side to catch his breath.

 

What the hell just happened, Lily wonders?  Whatever it was she liked it. She closes her eyes and rests for a minute. She knows she has to get up to clean herself up. After all Bucky made a mess on her. But she just doesn't have the energy right now.

“Sweetheart, Imma be right back. Don't move,” she hears him tell her.

She just nods her head. Next thing she knows a damp cloth is running over her private area and her stomach. He did that last night too. That's something else the girls at Woolworth's used to say. The fellas never cleaned up after themselves. She has herself a winner here. For a fella with his reputation, Bucky ain't half bad.

“Come on. Let's get to bed,” Bucky tells her. “And fuck this separate beds. You’re sleeping with me,” he tells her in a voice that means business.

She knows that nothing will happen in his bed. Nothing that she don't want to happen. Nothing will hurt her.

 

Little does either of them know that in the shadows, somebody is watching. And that somebody is going to hurt them both.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new bootlegger tries to move into Bucky's area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to EonAO3/whostheblonegirl on tumblr. for helping me work out some of this.

Sam quietly walks into Bucky's room, cup of coffee in hand, made the way Bucky likes it. He is careful to keep his eyes on Bucky’s side of the bed since that fateful morning a month ago when he walked in and almost got his head shot off. How da fuck was he supposed to know Lily was in bed with him? God damn overprotective fuck!  Since then Sam makes sure he doesn't look anywhere near the far side of the room, where Lily now sleeps every night. He thinks Bucky needs to just quit pussyfooting around and finally fuck the dame but Bucky is waiting for some reason. 

Bucky can tell Sam is in the room, he smells the coffee and only Sam and Lily bring it to him, and Lily is still wrapped up in his arms.  Since Lily has been sleeping in his bed Sam doesn’t bring him coffee unless something is up or they have their weekly morning meeting so Bucky needs to get up.  He leans over Lily and kisses her on the check and extracts himself from her.

He puts his pants on and an undershirt and slips out of the room.  He walks down the stairs, sipping his coffee, to his office on the second floor where Steve and Sam are waiting for him.  He closes the door and sits down at his desk. He isn’t in a good mood. He never is when Sam wakes him on days he has to leave his warm bed and Lily in his arms.  But he’s the boss and it is what it is.

“So why am I here and not in bed?,” Bucky asks.

“Klaue’s crew took out a couple of our trucks last night,” Steve replies.

“Our boys alright?,” Bucky asks.

“Nothing too bad.  They held their own, but we lost the booze.  That’s the third time this month Buck. We need to do something or others gonna think they can do it too,” Steve tells him.

“I know, I know.  Give me a second will ya!”

Ulysses Klaue was an upstart from Jersey.  Him and his right hand man, Erik Killmonger had moved over to the city and were trying to move in on all the bootleggers who supplied booze in the city.  Bucky wasn’t the biggest around but he wasn’t the smallest either. And if he let some punk from Jersey keep up his attacks on his trucks and booze, people wouldn’t listen to him anymore.  And no boss worth his weight can’t have that. 

“Get Clint here.  And let’s go teach those upstarts a thing or two,” Bucky demands. 

Sam picks up the phone to call Clint and Steve walks over to the closet in the office.  Opening it open, he reveals a small arsenal. He begins to hand out the weapons of choice to each of them; Tommy Gun to Sam, the sawed off Remington Model 11 for himself and extra rounds for himself and Bucky, who grabs his Colt M1911 from his desk and his favorite knives are always on his person.  Clint knows for things like this to bring the axes for busting up barrels. They all have their own favorite personal weapons on them, as usual. 

Klaue's operation is on the southern side of Brooklyn so they head over there. It doesn't take long until Steve is kicking in the door, scaring the guy who is supposed to be standing guard. 

Bucky walks in, his gun pointed with Steve and Sam flankling his sides, Clint behind them, axe in hand.  

Gunfire greets them and they return it. Bucky spots one of Klaue’s men hiding by the door and grabs him, pointing his gun at his head. 

“Where's Klaue. Bring me to that fucker,” Bucky demands.

Sam covers him while Bucky and Klaue’s man go to the back room where Klaue and Killmonger are hiding out. Bucky kicks in the door and the four men finally face each other.

“Tell your men to stop firing Klaue,” Bucky demands. “This is between us. No need to waste lives over it.”

Klaue yells out to stop, that he is handling it. 

“Now sit down and let's talk like civilized gentlemen,” Bucky says. 

Klaue looks at Killmonger then back at Bucky and they both sit down. 

Bucky begins to pace. 

“I don't mind everyone getting their own piece of the action here. There's room enough for all of us. What I do mind is small time fuckers coming in from outta town, stealing my booze and thinking they can get away with it.” By now Bucky is standing behind Klaue, his knife in his hand. “I don't put up with none of that shit. So here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna take out my losses outta you and your booze. And then you're gonna leave me and my business alone. Or else somebody is gonna end up dead, ya follow?”

Klaue looks around him, seeing that by now Clint and Steve have joined them. He shook his head.  

“I can't fucking hear you,” Bucky says. 

“I got ya,” he replies. 

The words are barely out of his mouth when Bucky hits him hard enough to land on the floor. Eric jumps up but Steve grabs him by the shirt and punches him in the face, breaking his nose. They can hear Clint chamber a round but the punches are flying now. Bucky grabs a chair and hits Klaue over the head with it and Steve gives Eric another punch to the head. One of Klaue's guys comes to the door and Sam stops him with a quick one-two punch and tells him “Not today asshole.”  

Bucky flips his knife and has it next to Klaue's throat, leans down and growls in his ear, “Take the beating and loss or lose your life. Your choice.”

“Fine, fine. You win,” Klaue replies quietly. 

Bucky puts his knife away but as he goes to stand up he hits Klaue over the head with his Colt, knocking him out completely. 

Killmonger struggles with Steve some more and Steve isn't having any of that. Taking the butt of his shotgun, he hits him in the head also, knocking him out. The heads of Klaue's organization lay passed out on the floor as Bucky and his men look around their office. Bucky doesn't need anything here but they destroy it anyhow. As they leave each man kicks them for good measure, ensuring Killmonger and Klaue will feel their presence for days to come. 

When the get to where the booze is and the other men wait, Steve fires a shot into the ceiling. 

“Listen up boys,” Bucky starts, “your boss seems to have had a problem sticking to his own area. So I'm taking back my losses in your booze. Stay outta my way and nobody gets hurt. If you try and stop me, well, I'm not making any promises as to how you'll leave here. In a ambulance or a body bag. Makes no difference to me.” 

With that he looks to Clint and Sam and the two start swinging axes, barrels of booze spilling everywhere. 

Nobody bothers them. They've heard of The White Wolf and they could see through the windows of Klaue's office what happened to their boss. 

When they have busted up about half the warehouse, Bucky whistles. Clint and Sam come back. The four of them leave without saying a word. Bucky has made his point which is “don't fuck with me or else.” 

They go back to his place to talk about what happened and how they could have improved and have a few drinks. Clint goes back to Sam's to get ready for tonight.    
  


While Bucky is dealing with Klaue, Lily is on her on way to Macy's. Bucky has tickets for Ziegfeld Follies again and he wants her to find another dress. She went round and round with him last night about how she had enough clothes. She didn't need another dress for a night on the town but as with most things she lost the argument. So here she is again, with Tony and Scott on her way back to Macy's. It's getting so the salespeople know who she is and even worse, who pays the bill. She knows they whisper that she's a kept woman but little do they know she's not as loose as they think. 

Lily is deep in thought about her lost reputation when Tony slams on the brakes. Right in front of them is a bad car accident and they can hear the cries of a woman. 

“You need to go see what's wrong,” she tells them. 

“Bucky will have our heads if we leave you,” Scott says. 

“Don't you worry about him,” she replies. “Nothing will happen to me and if he finds out I'll handle him. Now go see what's happening. That lady sounds like she really needs help.” 

As the two men get closer they can see a young woman who looks in a lot of pain.  It’s only when they get up to the door that they can see why. Her stomach is huge and fluid is all over the floor of the car.  She is panting and crying. It’s obvious she is in labor. 

“Help me, oh god somebody help me.  It hurts!,” she cries out. 

The two look at each other and know that if they just leave her there Lily will have their heads.  Scott opens the door and Tony leans down, speaking softly to her, “Okay, I’ve never done this before but my mom helped several ladies in the neighborhood.  Let’s see what we can do.”

The woman nods and Scott holds her hand as Tony helps her bring her son into the world an hour later.  

When they finally remember Lily, they quickly run back to the car.  All they find is an empty car save the diamond and sapphire bracelet Lily always wears.  Both of them pale because they had one job and they failed. They get back into the car and rush to Bucky’s house.  Better to get it over with. Maybe, just maybe, if they can find her, he won’t kill them. 

 

Bucky is upstairs in a meeting with Sam and Steve going over how to stop people like Klaue from fucking with his business when he hears the tires screech.  He grabs his gun and heads for the door, Steve and Sam behind him. He is half way down the stairs when Tony and Scott rush in, blood covering them. That stops the three men in their tracks.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?” Bucky yells.  

“It’s Lily, Boss,” Tony starts.

“IS THAT HER BLOOD?  TELL ME THAT’S NOT HER BLOOD!,” Bucky yells.

“Buck, calm down,” Steve says.  “Let them explain. Screaming and yelling ain’t gonna do nobody no good.”

“Fine, tell me what the fuck happened and make it quick,” Bucky snaps.

Tony and Scott look at each other and then Tony speaks up.

“She's gone, Boss.  Some mug grabbed her,” he says and lays the bracelet down on Bucky’s desk.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has been kidnapped. What happens now? Who is behind it?

Bucky hit the fan he slams his hands on his desk and then in a rage sweeps everything off of it. 

"I send you motherfuckers out with Lily to keep her safe and you come back without her. If I didn't need both of you losers to help me find her I'd put a bullet between your eyes right now."

The two men start to apologize but Bucky cuts them off. 

“All of you, get out for one goddamn minute.”

When they leave, he sits in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He gives himself a minute to think of Lily as he saw her this morning. Sleeping peacefully in his bed. He thinks of last night and how he had her wrists tied in soft ribbons to the headboard, edging her until she was in tears and then coming all over her. How he has been waiting patiently to make her his completely, falling more and more in love with her everyday and some fucker ups and takes her. He can't let this stand. He has to get her back. He feels himself having a hard time breathing. Just the thought of her not being here, it's almost heartbreaking. He needs to get it together. 

He gets up and goes to the sideboard where his alcohol is and pours himself a drink. Downing it quickly, he tries to pull himself together. He needs to get a plan and get his Kitten back. And do it now. 

Gathering himself together he calls everyone back in. 

“I'm betting Rumlow or that Sitwell mug is behind this. I want Clint in on this and Natasha also. I want you all to tear apart Rumlow and Sitwell’s places. Find her!”

Everyone but Steve leaves. 

“What Stevie?”

“You gonna be okay?”

“Not until she's found I won't. What would you do if some mug took Darcy, huh?,” Bucky asks his oldest friend.

“I'd rip this town apart and then I'd kill whoever did it with my bare hands,” Steve replies. 

“Exactly,” Bucky says. “I'm not okay. I'm not gonna be okay until I have her back and the person responsible is dead. 

I'm calling Thor and Loki. They owe me and it's time they pay that debt.”

“This would be the time to do it,” Steve says. 

Thor “The Hammer” Odinson and his brother Loki are mobsters from Norway that owe him due to some trouble he got them out of way back when. They currently run a gang in the Bronx and are excellent hunters.  If you want somebody found, you go to them. Thor is a large hulking man and uses his size to intimidate people. Loki is the only person in New York City equal in knife skills as Bucky. They are more than happy to help Bucky look for Lily.

After talking to Thor, Bucky, Steve and Sam head start to Rumlow’s house.  While he himself wouldn’t take a hostage to his home, nobody ever said Rumlow was smart.  On the drive over, the sky turns dark and cloudy and the heavens open up, pouring down rain.  Bucky figures it's appropriate that even the sky cries for his dame. 

They pull up to Rumlow’s and Bucky rushes to his door.  He knocks loudly when he really wants to bust the door down.  One of Rumlow’s flunkies answers and tells them Rumlow is at the Stockyards.  He even lets them look around the house but Lily isn’t anywhere to be seen. The flunkey wears a smirk the entire time and it takes everything Bucky has not to bust his teeth in. 

“I swear to God,” Bucky tells the punk, “If I find out that she was here or ends up here, I will cut you from one end to the other.  Your own mother won’t recognize you.”

Steve and Sam have to drag him away before he can say anything else.  They don’t need any kind of war happening in case they are wrong and Rumlow isn’t behind this.

 

Scott, Tony, Clint and Natasha head to Sitwell’s work and where he has been staying. He didn’t show up for work either yesterday or today and his place looks like he hasn’t slept there in a few nights.  But he hasn’t quit his job or moved out. It looks very suspicious and the four of them are thinking he has something to do with Lily being taken. But him being rather new in town, where would he take her? 

 

Bucky, Steve and Sam are careful when they walk into the Stockyard.  This is Rumlow's territory and they are outnumbered here. They are all carrying but this isn’t where they want a fight, just yet.  If his Kitten is here, Bucky will do it, no matter what. But he isn’t going in guns blazing until he knows for sure. 

“Barnes,” Rumlow says with disdain when he sees Bucky walk in.  “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’m missing something very precious to me and I thought you might know something about it Rumlow.  Especially since you seemed so interested.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.  Lose one of your little whores again? Can’t keep your cigarette girls in line?” Brock asks him.

Bucky’s hand is on his knife, gripping it hard, ready to throw it into Rumlow’s heart, where it belongs.  Only the thought of not finding Lily keeps him from throwing it at him.

“Lily is missing and since you had a hard time letting her go, I thought you might have some knowledge of where she might be,” Steve says.

“Aww your little whore is missing, Barnes?  That’s too bad. I haven’t seen her since I was so kindly thrown out of your fine establishment,” Rumlow answers, the sarcasm dripping from every word.  

“Mind if we have a look around,” Sam asks.

“Help yourself,” Rumlow replies.  “But Rollins goes with. I have things going on here that I don’t need you getting your nose into.”

The four of them walk the Stockyards but everything looks normal.  The place looks and smells horrible. They are only allowed a glance into Rumlow’s office and that’s understandable.  It has one door so everything looks fine. 

They leave empty handed and Bucky is more frustrated and upset than when they started.   They head back to Sam’s to meet up with the others. When they arrive Bucky’s mood only worsens when he hears what they have to say.  He sinks down into his chair and puts his head into his hands. Everyone leaves him alone.

Bucky never thought this would happen, that he would get this close to someone and now, he has to act like Lily being gone doesn’t affect him.  Because who ever did it, they have to be watching. So all his businesses are open and running, like nothing is wrong. If he was to show any weakness, who ever took Lily would know they had him by his balls. So each night his managers show up and work. Clint finds it hard to go since he is closer to Bucky and Lily than most. And every night she's gone Bucky makes his regular appearance at Sam's.  But, when they close up, everyone ends up back at Bucky's house. 

They don’t worry that somebody is gunning for Bucky’s life.  No they are worried about him. He has barely slept and he is running on coffee, Scotch and cigarettes.  He has barely ate and keeps going over who could have taken her. He is convinced it’s Rumlow but he has no proof.  

Lily has been gone two nights when Loki and Thor burst into Bucky's house early in the morning. Bucky has just gotten home from Sam's and is sitting in a chair, a Scotch in one hand, a cigarette in the other. They make so much noise that every gun is pointed at their heads when they come storming into the parlour. 

“We found her!,” Thor exclaims.  

  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be slightly triggery. Her kidnapper grabs at her, implies forcing her and letting others have her and backhands her but that's the worst of it.

Lily is sitting in the car watching Tony and Scott help the poor woman in the accident when Mr Sitwell gets in next to her. 

“Mr. Sitwell I don't think Mr. Barnes will appreciate you in his car,” she tells him. 

“Lily that's the last thing he will be worried about,” he says as he puts his arm around her and places a handkerchief over her face. She starts to struggle but then she finds herself feeling faint. 

 

When Lily wakes up, she's laying on a bed in a small room. There's a sink and a chair in there with her but no windows. She starts to sit up but it makes her dizzy.  She can hear horrible noises like animals of some kind and the smell is disgusting. When she finally stops feeling sick and dizzy, she gets to the door she finds it locked. 

She hears a key in the lock and starts to shake. Why does Mr. Sitwell have her and what is he going to do to her?  But when the door opens it's not Sitwell that walks in. It's Brock Rumlow.

“Surprised?  You shouldn’t be.  I said I wanted you and I gotcha.  Who do you think Sitwell really works for?  After that fucker Barnes kicked me outta Sam’s, I called in an old friend of the family and got him out here.  To watch you, to see when best to snatch you,” he tells her.

“I've been looking for a way to get to Barnes for years. Just cause he was raised with a silver spoon in his mouth and both his parents and everything handed to him. Even this business. It all came easy to him. Then Natasha. She was mine Lily, Mine!  And Barnes had to stick his fucking nose into that too. He took that bitch away from me. Now I'm gonna take something of his. You! I'm gonna take what he wants most. I want his business and I want you. And when I'm done with you, I'll let my boys have a go at ya,” he tells her. 

“He'll never stand for it…” Lily starts to say but Brock backhands her. 

Lily’s head jerks to the side, tears springing to her eyes, her hand coming to her cheek. No man has ever hit her before, not even her father on her rear when she was a child. 

“Don't you ever backtalk me, you bitch,” he tells her. “I know Barnes. I know how he likes it and I can't believe he lets you mouth off to him like that.”

Lily just looks at him, tears in her eyes. She doesn't know what he's talking about, him knowing how Bucky “likes it” but she does know one thing.  When Bucky finds her, he won't like any marks on her. 

“I have some things to take care of, but don’t worry, I’ll be back.  And you can bet I’ll be ready for you.”

Brock leaves and locks the door behind him.

As soon as she hears the door lock, Lily lies down and starts to cry.  Is Bucky going to find her? And will he find her before Brock hurts her or even worse, take by force her precious virginity? 

She cries herself asleep and before long the door slams open.  She doesn’t know how long it’s been but Brock is in her face. His face is red and he is angry.

“Your Bucky was just here.  Thinks he can scare me. Well he can’t.  I’m gonna keep ya for myself. He fucking dared to threaten me even.  Just for that, I’m gonna take it out on you,” he tells her.

Lily can feel the blood drain from her face.  She has no idea what Brock is gonna do to her and she starts to scream.  All that does is make him smile.

“Go ahead, scream as loud as you want.  No one can hear you over the noise of the animals honey,” he says as he grabs her breasts.  “I just wanna feel. I’m saving the good stuff for later.” He leans down and forces a sloppy wet open mouth kiss on her. 

When he lifts his head from her, Lily turns her head and spits.  That earns her another backhand. 

“Bucky is gonna kill you,” she tells him.

“He’s never gonna find you, bitch.”

With that he walks out, locking her in once again.

 

This is the pattern that is set for Brock and Lily.  He comes in her room, grabs at her chest and kisses over her.  She in turn fights him as much as she can, which results in him either backhanding her or grabbing her by the hair and threatening her with letting his men come in and watch him molest her.  She repeatedly tells him that Bucky is going to kill him and he laughs at her. When he leaves, she curls into a ball and cries until she falls asleep. 

 

She doesn’t know how long she has been here when she hears a scuffle outside the door.  A gun goes off and now she’s scared. What if somebody shoots Brock and nobody finds her?  

She starts screaming at the top of her lungs and the door bursts open.

Is it Bucky coming to save her or is it Brock coming to follow through with his threats of what he said he’d do to her?

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bucky get there in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor trigger warning: somebody gets beaten with a baseball bat. No mentions of blood at all in this chapter.

“Where is she?” Bucky yells.  “Tell me where she is!” Bucky demands.

“She’s at the Stockyards,” Thor replies.

“We checked there.  We walked the entire place.  She wasn’t there,” Sam says.

“I had a hunch,” Loki calmly answers.  “I cornered one of Rumlow’s guys and made him an offer he had no choice but to accept.  Report to me or lose his life, slowly, painfully. He made the right choice. He contacted me tonight.  He was ‘looking’ around Rumlow’s office and found a door behind a bookcase. He hid and later heard Rumlow and Rollins talk about the slut in the office.  My guy said something about when Rumlow’s done with her, letting his guys have a go at her.”

Thor speaks up then.  “That Sitwell fella you mentioned, he’s in on it too.  Rumlow brought him in from Chicago. He’s some family friend or something.”

“‘M gonna kill ‘em both,” Bucky says.  “Both of ‘em are dead.”

He looks around the room, “Let’s get my girl.”

They gather their weapons, only this time Tony and Scott get theirs also.  Tony carries a basebat with him. Something about hitting people with it makes them listen to him. Clint grabs knives, like Bucky and Loki, he can hit anything he aims at.  And Scott grabs the other Remington sawed off shotgun. They all mean business and anybody standing in their way will get hurt. 

When Bucky got his name “The Winter Wolf” it was due to the fact that he went above and beyond protecting those he cared about. And he did it with a iciness that scared people. He could care less if he had to kill you or not. His “pack” of friends were as close to him as his ma and sisters. But this, the taking of his Kitten, was the worst thing anyone has ever done to him. And now it was time to show everyone not to mess with The Winter Wolf again. 

 

When they bust through the doors, Tony makes up for letting Lily being taken on his watch by bringing his baseball bat down on the first mug he sees. He beats him so hard with it Bucky isn't sure the mug is alive when Tony finishes. 

“Save your strength there, Tony,” he tells him. 

Just then Bucky sees Sitwell. Sitwell starts to run but Bucky grabs his knife and throws it, landing it into Sitwell's back. When he reaches over to pull it out, Bucky growls into Sitwell's ear, “That's for daring to touch what's mine. Fuck you, you fucking fuck!” Wiping his knife on Sitwell’s shirt he continues on to Brock’s office; Steve right behind him, watching his back as always.

He leaves the rest of his crew fighting Rumlow’s men. There are knives and fists flying everywhere. They are all angry: angry that someone took Lily, angry that Brock has been getting the gals on hooked on dope, and scared that he could have taken one of their gals. 

In front of Rumlow's office stands Jack Rollins, shotgun in hand. “Don't go in there Barnes.”

“Fuck you Rollins!  You have something of mine in there and I'm not leaving without her!” Bucky replies. 

Steve pulls his own shotgun up from where it had been resting at his side. 

“Move the fuck outta the way Rollins or I'll blow your brains out over this wall,” Steve growls out. 

Rollins looks to Bucky then back at Steve. They can see he doesn't want to die just yet, not over a dame. He moves out of the way and lowers his gun. Bucky leaves Steve to deal with him while he goes to deal with Rumlow. 

When he finally gets into Rumlow’s office and Brock is standing in front of the bookcase that Thor and Loki told him about. 

“You’ll never get her Barnes.  She’s mine now,” he tells Bucky.

“Like hell she is.  You messed with me one to many times Rumlow.  Now you'll pay.”

Bucky has his knife out and with a few skillful moves has Rumlow on the ground with stab wounds in the stomach and the leg.  

“I warned you Brock. I told you to stay away from her. But you wouldn't listen,” Bucky says as he pulls his gun from its holster at his side. “Now you'll pay for it, you sad piece of shit,” he tells him as he places the Colt to Brock's temple and puts a bullet in his brain. 

He moves the bookcase out of the way and sees the door. He tries to open it and he can't. Damn thing is locked. He goes to the desk, opening all the drawers but he doesn't see any Keys's. He finally is so close to her but he can't find the key to the damn lock. He's sure it's on Rumlow but he's too impatient to search. He starts the kick the door, yelling her name. Steve rushes in and seeing what Bucky is doing, joins him. With a good kick between the two of them the door bursts open. 

Bucky sees Lily crying and screaming on a bed and rushes to her. Between kissing her all over, Bucky murmurs to her, “I gotcha Kitten” and “Your safe now.”  She doesn't stop shaking until he picks her up and starts to walk out of the room. 

“Don't look Kitten. Just put your head down and close your eyes,” he tells her. 

They pass by Rollins who has no weapons on him but has his head down. He looks up briefly and mouths “I'm sorry” to no one in particular. Sam nudges him and he looks back down. 

They continue down and towards the front and Bucky can see the wreckage his crew has made of the Stockyards.  What's left of Rumlow's crew will be dealt with tomorrow, right now he is taking his Kitten home. He has to start making this all up to her. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Accardo was known also as Joe Batters for using a baseball bat to kill 3 mobsters. I saw this in “The Making of The Mob:Chicago” and had to have someone use a baseball bat in the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is safe at home.

Steve ends up driving Bucky and Lily home, Sam is too busy rounding up what's left of Rumlow's crew. When he's finished there, him and the rest of Bucky's gang are planning to stand guard all night at his house. 

The entire drive home Bucky holds Lily close and continues to whisper in her ear how she is safe now, that he'll protect her and take care of her. 

As soon as they get home he carries her bridal style to his room and lays her on his bed. Kissing her forehead softly he whispers “I'm gonna start you a bath.  I'll be right back.”

Lily just nods, her eyes blank. 

 

She can't stop shaking. Why can't she stop shaking?  She knows she's safe now, Bucky has her. But her mind keeps playing Brock's words over and over again. She closes her eyes hoping to shut the words out and all she can see is Brock grabbing at her. 

“Lily, baby, come on.  Drink this,” she hears Bucky pleading with her. 

Opening her eyes she sees Bucky. He has a tumbler of scotch in his hand and he is urging her to drink it. 

She takes it and swallows it, the taste burning her throat. She feels him kiss her again and she closes her eyes as she leans back on the bed. All too soon he's back, his strong arms sliding under her legs and around her back as he picks her up. She wraps her arms around him and he carries her into the bathroom.

 

Bucky places her gently on a stool he has in his bathroom. He can smell the oil in the water and hopes it's not too overwhelming to Lily.  He removes her clothes gently, putting them aside to be burned later, and carries her into the bathroom. As he places her in the bath, she whimpers quietly. 

“What kitten,” he says, “what do you need?”

“Get in with me please.”

“Give me a second. Let me get my clothes off, ‘K,” he replies. 

He practically tears his clothes off and climbs in behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She settles back against him, shaking. “She's so small in his arms,” he thinks. How could anyone hurt his sweet girl. After a while Lily stops the shaking and Bucky can start to wash her. 

Taking the cloth, he tenderly washes her body. When he is finished he wraps her in a bath sheet and places her back on his bed. Reaching into his bureau he finds a rarely used pajama top and dresses her in it. It's huge on her but it does the job. Putting on a pair of boxers, he climbs in next to her. 

 

She feels Bucky get in and he pulls her close to him. She finally quits shaking. She can hear him whispering that she is safe now. She knows that nobody can get into Bucky's house. She knows that he has his men downstairs guarding them.

But when she closes her eyes she still sees Brock coming towards her. 

“Bucky, I can’t.”

“You can't what Kitten,” he asks.

“Bucky he touched me. I can't stop thinking of his nasty hands on me,” she cries to him. She then tells him everything that Brock said and did to her.  As she tells him it feels like a weight lifting off her shoulders. She continues to cry but it feels cleansing. Bucky listens to every little detail without saying a word. When she finishes, she lets out a big sigh.  Looking up to him she sees anger in his eyes. 

“Are..are you angry with me?” she asks. 

 

“No, never Lily. Don't ever think ‘m mad at you about any of this!  I'm angry with Rumlow! How dare he touch you.” 

Bucky actually wishes that Brock wasn't dead so he could kill him again. That that fucked up ass dared to touch his precious doll, his sweet kitten makes him want to go back and shoot him again and again. 

He kisses her softly and tries to calm down. When she looks back up at him she smiles softly and he can tell she knows that he could never be angry with her about something like this. He holds her closer and listens as her breath slows, her falling asleep in his arms. 

Bucky, on the other hand, stays awake all night, trying to remain calm. He has business to attend in the morning and he needs to make doubly sure something like this never happens again. 

  
  


The next thing he knows Sam is bringing Bucky his coffee. He hates leaving Lily but business always comes first. He needs to sort out what to do with what's left of Rumlow's crew.  He came up with an idea late last night but he needs Steve's and Sam’s thoughts on it. 

When everyone is gathered in his office, he lays out the plan. Bucky knows a guy. His name is Bruce “Tiny” Banner. He's a quiet guy but once he becomes angry he's not one to mess with. He tore up a Harlem speakeasy one night by himself and nobody has messed with him since. Bucky wants to put him over Rollins and the few guys left of Rumlow's. Of course, Bucky will get a cut of whatever they bring in. 

Sam has heard of Banner and agrees with Bucky. Bucky's gang does have their hands full and Banner would help in that area. 

The others agree and so Bucky tells Sam and Steve to arrange a meeting with Banner. It's time for Sam to move up and he will have Banner answer to Sam. 

They discuss a few more things and then he sends most of them home. He has no intention of leaving his place unguarded. 

When Bucky gets back upstairs Lily is still sound asleep in his bed. She looks so peaceful.  Her dark hair falling over her face. He sits on the chair and just watches her sleep.

 

Lily stirs and opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is Bucky sitting across from her. 

“Hi baby,” she says softly. “Whatcha doing over there?” 

“Just thinking ‘bout how lucky I am to have ya.”

She can feel herself start to blush and she hides her face into the pillow. She feels like she will always blush whenever Bucky talks sweet about her. 

She can feel his fingers on the side of her face as he turns her to face him. 

“Don't hide from me, Kitten. Why would you hide?” he asks.

“Your embarrassing me. And after what happened, it's not deserved. Bucky, I made Tony and Scott leave me. It's my fault and…”

“What did I tell you last night?” he asks her, cutting her off.  She gives him a blank look. “Do you remember?”

“No,”

“None of this is your fault, Lily. Those fellas KNOW better than to leave you alone. They KNOW better than to do a job half-assed. The only reason they're still waking around is cause of how hard they worked looking for ya and,” he gives her a wink, “I knew I'd upset ya if I killed ‘em.”  

She gasps at that part.

“Now Kitten, that's the life we live and they knew it when they came to work for me. Dontcha get all worked up over it. I wouldn't hurt your bodyguards. Even though they need their asses kicked.”

She takes a breath and lets it out slowly. This is a part of Bucky she doesn't see very often. After being with him day and night he still doesn't let her see the business side of him. She doesn't hear him talk of killing and hurting people. Yesterday was one of the few times she saw the “White Wolf”, outside of when she was working at Sam's.  Even though it has to do with protecting her, she doesn't like when it involves those she has come to care about. But she doesn't want to think about that now. She has other things to worry about. 

“Bucky,” she whispers.

“Hmm.”

“I'm still dirty.”

“Whatcha mean Kitten?”

“I still feel him, touching me. I'm dirty,” she says. 

“Lily, sweetheart, your not dirty in my eyes. Your perfect.  But if it will make ya feel any better, let me touch you. Everywhere he did. I'll replace his touch with mine. And whenever you wanna stop, we'll stop. You're in control. How's that, hmm?” he suggests.

She thinks for a moment. It seems like it will work. And it can't hurt to try. 

“Ok we can try,” she replies. 

 

He quickly strips out of his clothes and lays down on the bed next to her, hands to his side, and waits for her to make a move. 

 

Lily gets up on her knees and takes a long look over him. He's gorgeous lying there. He is lean but muscular. He hasn't shaved today so his face will be a little rough on her but she can't wait to feel that all over her. She thinks that somehow it will help cleanse Brock's touch off of her. She can see the scar from him being stabbed years ago that he still hasn't told her about. His nipples are already hard, she knows it's not from being cold, it's from her. He's excited about what's about to happen. She looks down and sees his cock. It's starting to firm up, resting against his firm thighs, the root of him nestled in a bed of wiry dark brown hair. 

She moves between his legs, her breath on his cock makes him harder and she watches as rises to his stomach.  It fascinates her, how she makes his body react to her. She reaches for it, leaning over him when she feels his hands in her hair, pulling her up. 

“Kitten, no.  This is all about you.”  

And with that he pulls her up to his face until her pussy is right over his mouth and digs in. 

Lily grabs hold of the headboard as Bucky runs his tongue over her clit, over and over. She can't stay still, she has to move it feels so good. He grabs a hold of her hips and helps her move. She’s gonna come, she can feel it. And soon she's screaming his name. 

She slides of his face and lays down on top of him, her wet pussy on his chest. 

“Come on, Kitten,” he murmurs in her ear. “I know you have more in there for me. Whenever you're ready.”

She waits for a few moments. And then she tells him what she really wants. 

“I want you to make love to me, Bucky. I don't want to wait anymore.”

 

He places his hands on her face and lifts it gently so he can look into her eyes. This isn't how he wanted her first time, the day after he rescues her from a madman. There's no flowers, no champagne, no soft lights. 

“Are you absolutely sure Lily?  There is no second first time. I am more than willing to wait,” he tells her.

“I'm sure James. I want it to be today, now,” she tells him. 

Well then. She never calls him James unless she serious and if this is what his girl wants, that's what she gets. 

“Has anyone ever talked to you about this?  Your aunt, Natasha, friends?” he asks. 

“Some,” she says. “I know it hurts, if that's what you're asking. My aunt told me it's God's way of punishing us women and we just need to grin and bear it.”

Bucky rakes his hand down his face and cusses her aunt under his breath. 

“Lily has anything we've done been miserable or made you want to ‘grin and bear it’?” he asks her.

“No,”

“And I promise you we won't. If we ever do something you don't like, you just have to tell me and we'll stop. But for dames it does hurt, the first time. That's why imma do everything possible to make it as pleasurable and easy for you.  Ya trust me?”

“Course I do,” she answers. 

“Then kiss me,” he tells her. 

She reaches up to kiss him and he wraps his arms around her and flips them. He continues to kiss her, but his hands are everywhere. He is touching her hair, her face, her neck. He has held back for months and she just gave his cock the okay. 

He kisses his way down to her neck and he can feel her hands in his hair, her pulling it. Not to stop him, but because he knows he's making her feel good. She's saying his name, repeating yes and please. 

He reaches the pajama top and he stops. No matter that his cock is doing most of his thinking right now, Lily is in charge. 

“You want this on or off, Lily,” he asks.

“Off. Take it off,” she answers. 

As he unbuttons the top he kisses each bit of revealed skin. When her breasts are fully exposed to him, he takes one in his mouth and the other in hand. He runs his tongue over one nipple, making her moan even more. His fingers pull and twist the other one and then he switches. He can feel her hips start to move against him. It makes him want to slide into her warmth. 

“Patience Barnes,” he tells himself.

After a bit he kisses his way down to her center. He can smell her arousal, he loves her smell and the taste of her. He slips between her legs and gets comfortable. 

 

Lily feels like she can't catch her breath. Although Bucky isn't doing anything they haven't done before, they always had stopped. This time she knows they won't. That after today, she won't be a virgin anymore. And that makes her just a little nervous. 

Everywhere Bucky has touched her feels like she has been burnt. But she wants his touch back. She can't control her arms, she wants them on him, on her own body. When he touches her she can't help but moan. And now he's back between her legs, his mouth on her most private area, his tongue doing the most incredible things to her, she just can't think. Her hands grab his hair and pull, pull him closer to her and her moaning of his name gets louder. 

“Come for me, come on. I know you want to,” she hears. 

She can feel him slip his fingers into her, the slight burn of it but it feels so good and he presses on something inside her and…she's screaming his name as she feels that wonderful feeling again. 

 

Bucky kisses back up her body. He could spend all day just kissing her from top to bottom. He looks into her eyes and sees love there. 

“How ya doing Kitten?”

“Okay,” she answers him. 

“You ready for this?  We can always stop now,” he says. 

“I want this. I'm sure.”

He leans down and gives her a peck on her lips.  He then rolls over onto his back. Lily glances over and gives him a puzzled look. 

“Climb up,” he tells her. 

She climbs on top of him, legs on either side of his waist.

“Here's how it's gonna go. Your ready for me. All nice and wet. ‘M more than ready for you. Imma gonna hold myself steady for ya. When your ready, just slide yourself on me. Take it as fast or as slow as you need. Dontcha worry about nothin’ ‘cept you. I know it's gonna hurt some. But you won't be hurting me none. Understand?”

She just nods.

“Lily.  I need you to answer me,” he tells her firmly. 

“I understand.”

“Good girl. 

She leans down for a kiss, then he takes a hold of himself as she scoots back to his hips. She bites her bottom lip as she raises up on her knees and he holds himself straight as he can. He's as hard as a rock and she looks so delectable. The things he wants to do to her. She takes a deep breath and begins to lower herself on to him. 

 

“Oh god,” she thinks. “He's huge.”  She barely has the tip in and she feels a burn. Her eyes are closed and she can feel her legs shake. She takes another breath and lowers herself some more. It continues to burn but she feels Bucky playing with that spot on her private area that always feels good and oh that’s helping. 

“Lift yourself again, Kitten and then try again,” she hears him say. 

Well, he's done this before so why not. She does as he says and it's easier. She does that again and it gets easier every time. But then she has to stop. 

“Bucky,” she says.

“Do you want to stop?” he asks. 

“No.”

“Then let me,” and suddenly he thrusts up hard and he's filled her completely. It brings a few tears to her eyes but after a couple of moments she feels fine. 

“When your ready, keep doing that sweetheart,” he tells her. 

 

“Holy fuck,” Bucky thinks. She is so tight he's gonna spill his load like a schoolboy here in a minute. He thinks of anything he can just to get a hold of himself. He has to make this good for her. 

He can feel her move closer to him, her hands on his chest, running her fingers through the hair he has there. It makes him think of flipping her over, placing her hands in the silk ribbons he has and tie them to the headboard. But that's for another time. She kisses him and lets him take control of the kiss. At the same time she finally begins to move, in a rhythm she may not consciously know but her body does. 

It's slow at first and he lets her. But as the kiss intensifies, as his hands roam her body, she begins to move faster and faster. Bucky moves his hand back to her clit and runs his finger over it again and again. Teasing her, making her lean back away from him to a sitting position, he's fucking up into her, helping her along, holding her hip with his other hand. 

“There's my girl. Look at you. Riding my cock so well. You were made for this. Your pussy is perfect, squeezing me just right. Your so tight Kitten. You gonna come for me again?  Come on. You know you want to.” 

He knows he's babbling. But she feels so good and he needs her to come before he does. And he knows she likes the dirty talk. 

 

She feels so full and so good. And Bucky keeps saying all the things he knows she likes. He keeps touching her in that spot and he's so big, it feels so good. She knows she's moaning and not making any sense and then she's throwing her head back and screaming and she can hear him grunting and then she collapses on top of him. 

She thinks she's twitching but she's not sure if it's him or her. 

Bucky starts to kiss her softly and she feels like she can just stay in bed with him forever. 

“How ya feel?  Still feel dirty?” he asks her.

“I feel wonderful and like I truly belong to you,” she tells him. 

“Sweetheart you do belong to me. Ain't nobody gonna get their grubby hands on you again. Now let's rest a little and then get you into a bath, hmm.”

She nods and closes her eyes. She knows when he's ready he'll make sure she gets there. Until then he'll keep her safe. 

 

Bucky's life has surely changed over the last few months. He never thought he'd be a one woman fella and he sure as hell never thought he'd be deflowering a dame either. But he's glad that he was Lily's one and only. He is even more possessive of her and now knows he will go to Hell and back to protect what is his. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this era men were very possessive over their girlfriends, wives, mistresses. Especially men in the Mafia (I literally just watch a documentary where an ex-Mafia member said that is how La Costa Nostra is with the female family members) I try to be accurate what can I say

**Author's Note:**

> Volstead Act Jan 1920-1933 also known as Prohibition.  
> Al Capone’s business card said he was a Second Hand Furniture Dealer  
> Bonus if anybody can tell me why I’m super excited about being able to write in Ya follow?
> 
>  
> 
> 1920’s speak
> 
> Gin Mill: Bar  
> Jaw: Talk  
> Take(n) for a ride: Drive off with someone in order to bump them off  
> Hooch: liquor  
> Suspenders: British Braces  
> Put the screws on: Question, get tough with  
> Sap: A dumb guy  
> Sheik: a good looking guy  
> Mugs: Men (especially refers to dumb ones)  
> Gams: a woman’s legs  
> Sheba: A woman with sex appeal
> 
> Source for my slang references  
> https://alcapones.com/slang_dictionary.php  
> What cigarette girls carried  
> https://www.famous-smoke.com/cigaradvisor/history-cigar-girl


End file.
